Callé por amor
by tutypineapple
Summary: Candy está a punto de casarse con el hijo del Duque pero aparece en su vida un hombre que truncará su felicidad. Un fic que no tiene nada rosa, lleno de intrigas y mucha saña, Un fic ambientado en la primera Guerra mundial donde fallecieron en batalla millones de hombres
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

En la mansión del Duque de Granchester se celebraba el cumpleaños número 20 de Terrence su hijo mayor, no habían escatimado en gastos para el gran banquete pues se sentía orgulloso de que su primogénito al igual que él se hubiera unido al ejército, todos sus antepasados habían sido oficiales y servido al rey o Reyna en turno.

Todos felicitaban al muchacho por su valentía, Terry estaba presente pero sus pensamientos estaban lejos de ahí, era novio de una hermosa joven de 18 años llamada Candice, el deseaba casarse con ella, su padre no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación, él quería para su hijo una muchacha de sociedad, de hecho ya se la había escogido varias veces habían discutido por ese motivo, pero Terry no daría marcha atrás, se casaría con Candy aunque tuviera el mundo en contra.

La esposa del Duque quería arruinarles el momento por lo que invitó a Candy a la fiesta, ella sabía que su esposo seguía viéndose con Eleonor Baker, una relación ilícita que tenía 22 años entre las sombras, le deseaba la muerte a su rival y también a su hijastro.

Candy se presentó con un vestido formal aunque muy sencillo, a Terry se le iluminaron los ojos en cuanto la vio pasar por la puerta principal hacia el salón.

-Con permiso-dijo Terry haciendo una reverencia a los amigos de su padre

-¿Dónde vas?

-A disfrutar de la fiesta, deseo bailar con alguna de las invitadas.

-Ve pues muchacho, pero sólo dos piezas y vuelves al grupo

El asintió y se alejó de ahí acercándose a Candy, estaba vestido con su uniforme de gala.

-Candy mi amor ¡Que sorpresa me has dado?

-Terry ¡Te ves guapísimo con ese uniforme!

-Me apenas

-Me llegó una invitación al hospital, es por eso que me atreví a venir, gracias por enviarla.

Terry agachó la cabeza un poco avergonzado

-Perdona, pero no fui yo quien te invitó.

-Entonces es mejor que me vaya-Candy se dio la media vuelta y el la sujetó

-No amor, ya que estás aquí deseo bailar contigo, es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir por mi cumpleaños.

Terry le agarró la mano y la llevó al centro del salón, la tomó de la cintura y sus pies se movieron al compás de la música. Candy se sentía como en un sueño estaba en brazos de su amado, girando y girando en ese majestuoso salón, el Duque quien reía por un chiste miró hacia donde bailaban los jóvenes y se dio cuenta que Terry estaba con aquella chica que detestaba.

-¡Estúpido muchacho! -pensó el Duque—Me ha arruinado este momento trayendo a esa…

En esa misma hora pero en Escocia

-William, no estoy de acuerdo de que envíes a los muchachos a América

-Lo siento tía pero esta vez no te haré caso, hay rumores de que se iniciará una guerra y quiero protegerlos.

-Entonces es mejor que todos partamos hacia allá

-Yo no puedo irme, ya me convocaron para unirme al ejército

-¡No vayas William!

-Tú sabes que tengo que cumplir, es mi deber, además por el momento sólo es para reuniones a fin de planear estrategias pero ya no debemos perder más tiempo deseo que los muchachos estén a salvo.

-¿Quién cuidará de nuestros bienes?

-Sabes que George siempre ha sido fiel con la familia, él se encargará de todo.

Mientras en la mansión Granchester todos criticaban a la acompañante del festejado. Candy se empezó a sentir mal por las miradas de desprecio.

-Es mejor que me vaya

-Me iré contigo

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Esta fiesta es en tu honor

-En una casa modesta hay una mujer que me espera con una sencilla pero deliciosa cena, te quiero presentar con ella

-¿Quién es?

-Mi madre, todos los años después de la fastuosa fiesta que organiza mí padre por mí cumpleaños, voy a celebrar con ella, hoy iré un poco más temprano.

Terry guió a Candy a la salida y abordaron un carruaje

-Llévame a la casa de mi madre-Le indicó al cochero

El Duque salió apresuradamente para impedir que su hijo se retirara pero fue en vano, regresó a la fiesta con el ceño fruncido y su esposa se acercó para burlarse de él.

-Tu desviviéndote por organizar este banquete y él se va dejándote con todos los invitados

-¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Terry me las pagará!

La duquesa sonrió victoriosa

Llegaron a la casa donde vivía Eleonor, se alegró al escuchar el carruaje y salió para recibir a su hijo.

-¡Terry has venido! Pensé que hoy se te dificultaría

Eleonor vio que Terry ayudó a bajar a Candy del carruaje

-Mamá te presento a mi novia

-¿Tu eres Candy?

-Sí, mucho gusto en conocerla señora

-¡Terry es verdad lo que me dijiste sobre ella! ¡Es muy hermosa!

Candy se sonrojó, Eleonor la abrazó—Desde hoy eres mi hija

-Gracias por recibirme y aceptar mi relación con Terry

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, la felicidad de mi hijo es mi felicidad también

Entraron a la casa y fueron al comedor

-¿Tan rápido terminó el festejo que te organizó tú padre?

-Cuándo nos salimos de ahí todavía estaba empezando el baile

-Hijo no debiste hacer eso, ¡Tu padre arremeterá en tu contra!

-Tenía que presentarte a la mujer que amo

-Espero que tu padre no me venga a reclamar

Candy le platicó a Eleonor que era huérfana y al destacar en sus estudios le dieron la oportunidad de elegir una profesión por lo que se inclinó por la enfermería

-Mamá, Candy y yo nos casaremos dentro de un mes

-Yo los apoyaré aunque tu padre se disguste conmigo, Candy tenemos que comprarte el vestido de novia, aquí haremos el banquete de bodas.

-Estaré recibiendo dinero del ejército así que tendré como mantenerte

A Candy le brillaron los ojos de la alegría

-Quiero que vengan a vivir conmigo

-No mamá, Alquilaré una casa

-Es mejor que ahorren, aquí no pagaran renta

-Lo pensaremos

Después de pasar varias horas charlando los jóvenes se despidieron de Eleonor y fueron camino al hospital

En el carruaje Terry besó apasionadamente a Candy, los dos se pusieron en una situación difícil pues se acariciaron sus partes íntimas

-Quisiera estar a solas contigo-Le dijo Terry entre besos y caricias

-Yo también pero no creo que sea correcto

-Tienes razón, perdóname por la propuesta, debo ser paciente pronto nos casaremos y podré amarte con toda libertad

Terry dejó a Candy en el hospital y decidió regresar a la casa de su madre no quería escuchar las recriminaciones y quejas del Duque, en cuanto entró a la casa vio que habían jarrones tirados, encontró a Eleonor en el suelo llorando y a su padre con una fusta.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Lo que te haré a ti por escuchar su consejo, Mereces un castigo por abandonar a tus invitados, quítate el uniforme, ahora mismo aprenderás a no dejarme en ridículo.

Terry se quitó la camisa y la chaqueta de su uniforme y se volteó, el Duque lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda dejándole heridas

-¡Déjalo! No lastimes a mi hijo- dijo Eleonor amenazándolo con un cuchillo-¡Vete de mi casa!

El Duque dejó de golpear a Terry con la fusta y se fue de ahí. Eleonor aun adolorida auxilió a su hijo quien había aguantado la furia de su padre, le puso ungüento para aliviar su dolor

Candy esa noche no pudo dormir, pensaba que el mañana le traería la felicidad a lado del hombre que amaba.

 **Advertencia este fic contendrá escenas violentas y de muerte por lo que recomiendo que lo lean los mayores de 18 años.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eleonor y Terry decidieron callar, no le contarían a Candy lo que había sucedido con el Duque de Granchester. Dejaron pasar unos días a fin de que sanaran sus heridas y qué Candy no lo notara no querían preocuparla, Terry conocía el carácter de su novia y temía que quisiera renunciar a su amor al conocer lo mucho que le desagradaba a Richard su relación.

El lunes siguiente Eleonor fue a Buscar a Candy al hospital para llevarla a escoger el modelo de su vestido de novia.

-¿Te gusta la textura de la tela Candy?

-Señora Eleonor esta tela es muy fina y no creo que me alcance para comprarla

Al novio le corresponde comprar el vestido, recuerda que eres mi hija todo lo mío ahora es tuyo además no debes preocuparte los gastos de la boda correrán a cuenta de Terry, él ya me dio el dinero para solventarlos, el ahorraba la mesada que su padre le daba en el colegio aparte en sus cumpleaños siempre le regalaba una monedas de oro según los años que cumplía. Candy quiero preguntarte si ¿Ya sabes qué tipo de relación tengo con el Duque?

-Terry me lo explicó

-Sé que tengo mala reputación y me ven como una prostituta en todo Londres, yo quise encausar mí vida después de tener a Terry, pero no pude abandonar al Duque porque me tenía amenazada con no dejarme ver a mi hijo y matarme, según porque si fui de él no lo sería de nadie más y prefería verme muerta, el me da ciertos privilegios, tengo dinero ahorrado para que huyamos los tres a Estados Unidos por si se requiere, ayúdame a convencer a Terry de que nos alejemos de Europa y empezar una nueva vida en América.

-¿Tan peligroso es mi suegro?

-Si Candy, toda la vida le he temido, Terry no quería platicarte pero es mejor que no haya secretos entre ustedes, así sirve de que estés prevenida.

-Qué bueno que usted me ha enterado

-El quizás quiera hacer algo para impedir tu boda por lo que debes estar alerta, no confíes en nadie.

Se miraron las dos mujeres a los ojos, el encargado del almacén interrumpió preguntándoles si se habían decidido por la tela y ellas asintieron.

Después de eso fueron con la modista de Eleonor que era la misma que le costuraba a la duquesa de Granchester.

-Señorita Eleonor ¡Que sorpresa me ha dado! Tiene meses que no me visita, ¿Quién es la joven que viene con usted?

-Será mi nuera, queremos que usted le haga su vestido de novia ¿Tendrá tiempo o busco otra opción?

-¡Me imagino que la boda será majestuosa! Me contaron que en el cumpleaños de su hijo no escatimaron en gastos por lo que me imagino que esta fiesta superara a la que acaba de pasar.

-Al contrario será algo muy sencillo

-No conozco a la señorita ¿De qué familia es?

-Candice es enfermera, ella es huérfana

La modista la miró de pies a cabeza e hizo disimuladamente una mueca- Si, le haré gustosa el vestido a tan encantadora muchacha.

Después que se marcharon de ahí, la modista le mandó un mensaje a la Duquesa informándole que Terry pronto se casaría. La Duquesa al leer la nota sintió alegría—No le diré nada a Richard con esto desheredará a Terry y le cederá el título de Duque a uno de mis hijos, ella guardó aquella nota en su joyero.

Esa noche habría un concierto de piano el Duque y su familia fueron invitados, él estaba inquieto esperando que su esposa estuviera lista, mientras tanto se puso a husmear entre las cosas de su mujer abrió el joyero y encontró el mensaje, le dio curiosidad de saber su contenido y lo leyó.

La Duquesa salió del cuarto de baño y miró sorprendida a su esposo

-¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir?-Le preguntó con el rostro enrudecido por el odio

-Todavía hoy me llegó el mensaje, precisamente …

El Duque no esperó explicaciones y la abofeteó, él se retiró, Terry esperaba a su padre en el salón principal.

-Vamos

-¿Y tu esposa?

-No vendrá se siente indispuesta

En el camino el Duque estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos planeaba la forma de impedir esa boda.

Cuando llegaron al teatro todos les hacían reverencia a los Granchester , Terry vio con melancolía todo aquello era como si se estuviese despidiendo—Quizás ya nunca más disfrute de estos eventos, mi papá dejará de hablarme en cuanto me case, no tendré los privilegios de un Granchester, pero renuncio a todos estos lujos por el amor de Candy.

Se sentaron en el palco exclusivo para ellos, el Duque miró a los asistentes para ver si reconocía a alguno digno de su saludo, vio que William Albert Andrew y su tía estaban en uno de los lugares principales.

-Mira Terrence aquel es William A. Andrew fue convocado para ser uno de los oficiales principales del ejército, viene de Escocia.

-Puedo ver su atuendo

Los Andrew llegaron en una embarcación a Londres para acortar el tiempo del viaje y despedir a sus sobrinos que ya iban camino a América.

A lo lejos se saludaron los Granchester y los Andrew. A la salida del Teatro se encontraron de frente.

-¡William Albert Andrew! ¡Es un gusto verte!

-Duque de Granchester me complace encontrarle en este recinto, le presento a mi tía Elroy

-Me imagino que fuiste convocado para unirte al ejercito dicen que eres un gran estratega militar y que heredaste las habilidades de tus ancestros.

-Recibí la convocatoria y heme aquí no pude negarme, desde mi niñez mi padre me enseñó con disciplina militar.

-Quiero que mañana me acompañe a Almorzar en mi casa, tenemos mucho de que platicar sería un gran honor ser su anfitrión

-Gracias Duque, no sé si mi tía tenga algún otro plan

-Ahí estaremos Duque-contestó la señora Elroy

Al día siguiente los Andrew fueron a la mansión Granchester, Terry le quedó mal a Candy habían quedado en verse pero tuvo que quedarse en casa para atender a los invitados de su padre.

Durante la comida.

-Le digo a William que se case con cualquier chica y que la embarace antes de que se vaya a la guerra, para que quede su descendencia ¡pero es terco! él quiere casarse enamorado.

Albert blanqueó los ojos— tía por favor el Duque no nos invitó para escuchar mis asuntos personales.

-William si me permite opinar creo su tía tiene razón, usted sabe que en una guerra podemos ir al frente y todo puede pasar.

-Lo sé, pero no voy a engendrar un hijo al que después no pueda verlo crecer.

-¡Por favor no sea egoísta William! usted no debe dejar que se apague la lámpara de su linaje.

Albert arqueó la ceja y se quedó pensativo—Yo sería el último de los Andrew si llegara a fallecer

-Es curioso que en Escocia no se escuchen rumores de guerra en cambio en cuanto desembarcamos en Londres no cesamos de escuchar sobre el tema—comentó Albert.

-Mi hijo acaba de entrar al ejercito quisiera que quedara bajo sus órdenes.

-Duque Granchester yo dirigiré escoceses no ingleses.

-Aun así

-Pero usted puede proteger a su hijo ¿Por qué no lo envía lejos del país?

-¡Los Granchester no somos cobardes!

-Más vale perro vivo que León muerto-contestó Albert

-¿Y por qué usted no se va de Europa?

-Usted sabe cuál sería mi castigo, por generaciones Los Andrew hemos recibido los favores de la corona por pertenecer al ejército y yo no romperé con eso, todos los oficiales del Reino Unido hemos sido convocados para las reuniones todavía no nos han asignado pelotones, recomiende a su hijo con los oficiales ingleses.

Al día siguiente el Duque también fue convocado pero el sería consejero militar solamente y no lo mandarían al campo de batalla si llegase a estallar la guerra.

Terry llegó a buscar a Candy al hospital y fueron a caminar al parque

-Candy después de que nos casemos te irás con mi mamá a Estados Unidos allá radica mi familia materna, los rumores cada vez son más fuertes, es más quiero que mañana renuncies al hospital.

-Terry, no puedo renunciar

-Si me amas lo harás, no podría soportar que te mandaran al frente para atender a los heridos ¡Debes renunciar! Prométeme que mañana mismo lo harás.

Candy lo miró a los ojos—Será mi esposo y debo obedecerlo en todo

El Duque iba pasando en su carruaje y se airó al ver a Candy y a Terry besándose

-¡Es una cortesana como su suegra! Tengo que ver la manera de que Terry se desilusione de ella.

-¿Qué dices mi amor renunciarás al hospital?

-Mañana mismo renunciaré pero tengo que hallar un lugar donde vivir

-Vivirás con mi madre, mañana mismo mandaré un coche para que lleven tus cosas a la casa de mi mamá ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Si

El Duque planeó secuestrar a Candy y desaparecerla.

Al día siguiente Richard mandó a Terry a recibir el pago de la renta de una de sus propiedades, él se fue desde muy temprano y le dejó instrucciones a uno de los cocheros para que fuera a buscar a Candy al hospital, ella renunció y esperaba a que llegaran por ella, cuando el cochero iba a salir de la propiedad Granchester lo alcanzó un jinete.

-El duque ordena que regreses

-Pero tengo instrucciones del joven Terrence que…

-¿Quién te paga?

-El Duque

El cochero regresó

-Hacia donde te diriges

-Su hijo me envió a buscar a su prometida al hospital y llevarla con sus cosas a la casa de su madre

El Duque sonrió—Ciertamente la irás a buscar, pero no la llevarás a casa de Eleonor sino a la casa a donde llevo a mis amigas ¿me entiendes verdad? En el camino abordaran el carruaje dos de mis hombres para someter a la muchacha

-Duque ¡Por favor!

-Es mejor que cumplas mis órdenes o te mandaré al frente de la guerra con todos los tuyos.

 **Hola chicas gracias por seguirme en esta nueva historia, estoy pensativa en cuál será el siguiente fic que debo actualizar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**En el siguiente capítulo hay escenas de índole sexual y violencia por lo que no es recomendable para menores de edad. Como se los advertí desde el principio este fic es sólo de contenido adulto. Y ahora le agrego que sólo para personas de amplio criterio.**

El cochero estacionó el carruaje frente al hospital, fue a buscar a Candy según las instrucciones que había recibido y también para ayudarla a cargar con su equipaje.

-Señorita Candy, el Joven Terrence me ha mandado a buscarla

-Gracias lo estaba esperando

-Permítame ayudarla con sus cosas

Cuando terminaron de subir las pertenencias de Candy el cochero guió a los caballos fuera de la ciudad ella se sintió nerviosa al ver que iban por un camino diferente al de la casa de Eleonor, pensó que quizás Terry había cambiado de opinión y que la llevarían a otro domicilio.

El cochero detuvo el carruaje y se subieron dos hombres.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó sobresaltada.

-No se altere señorita somos su escolta, el joven Terrence teme que su padre atente contra usted por eso nos dio la orden que le demos protección después se reunirá con usted la señora Eleonor.

-¿Dónde está Terry?

-Su padre le hizo un encargo que debe de cumplir, no se preocupe pronto estarán juntos.

Candy se sintió confiada, no se imaginaba lo que pasaría.

-¡Tía por favor deja de hostigarme!

-William ¡Tiene razón el Duque! No seas egoísta y embaraza a alguna muchacha.

-¿Crees que es fácil?

-A los hombres todo se les hace fácil, no me digas que no puedes con el trabajito.

-Es mejor que me vaya no quiero escuchar más tonterías vengo de las reuniones y me encuentro con tus exigencias.

Llegaron a la casa donde el Duque llevaba a sus amigas, había una mujer vestida de manera extravagante con un turbante en la cabeza.

-Señorita Candice, siga las instrucciones de la mujer, nosotros vigilaremos la propiedad.

Uno de ellos llevó el equipaje de Candy a una recamara decorada ostentosamente, en una de paredes había un enorme oleo que contenía mujeres y hombres desnudos participando en una orgía.

-¿No habrá otra recamara más sencilla? me incomodaría quedarme aquí.

La mujer empezó a burlarse cínicamente—Por favor señorita todo lo que ve aquí son obras de arte—aquella mujer tocó el miembro de la estatua de un hombre desnudo—Se casará con el hijo de un Duque, usted debe tener cierta clase y distinción ser una mujer de mundo, no se deje sorprender por pequeñeces, su prometido está acostumbrado a ver estos cuadros, ¿No ha visto su habitación en la mansión Granchester?

-Nunca he entrado ahí

-Ah comprendo entonces su reacción al ver el decorado de la recamara, bien le ayudaré a desvestirse le he preparado la bañera con jabón perfumado.

-Yo puedo desvestirme sola.

-Oh niña se ve que no estás acostumbrada a que te consientan pero desde ahora tendrás una nueva vida llenas de lujos digna de una duquesa, al igual que la señora Eleonor tendrás tu propia mucama que te asista, por el momento ese puesto me lo asignaron a mí.

Aquella mujer se acercó a Candy y empezó a desabotonarle el vestido de una forma rara, era otra de las amantes del Duque que participaba en sus perversiones.

Cuando se metió a la tina la mujer quiso pasar el jabón por el cuerpo de Candy y ella se opuso.

-Déjeme sola por favor.

-Está bien niña, llámame si me necesitas

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso cerca de la boca, cuando salió del cuarto de baño Candy dijo: Terry cuando te aparezcas te reñiré por dejarme a cargo de esta mujer tan rara, me hubieses contratado una muchacha normal.

Llevaron frutas exóticas y vino para darle a Candy cuando saliera de bañarse, todo estaba contaminado con opio.

Albert fue a una reunión de oficiales pero no le habían especificado que era de esparcimiento, cuando llegó vio que todos estaban brindando él quiso regresarse pero lo alcanzó el Duque de Granchester.

-¿A dónde cree que va William?

-De regreso a mi casa

-Esta reunión ha sido a fin de que nazcan lazos de amistad entre los oficiales, es obligatorio que participe, venga y siéntese a mi lado.

El Duque lo agarró como si fueran camaradas y lo guio a su lado de la mesa, estaba lleno de oficiales fumando, jugando y embriagándose.

—Yo iba a tomar a Candice, pero no quiero yacer con tan poca cosa, mejor se la cederé a William—pensó el Duque

Después de una hora

-Y dígame William ¿Qué ha pensado sobre lo que platicamos?

-Duque, fueron tantos temas que tratamos que no se a cuál se refiere.

-Al de buscar a una muchacha que esté dispuesta a quedar preñada de usted.

-Vine huyendo de mi tía y ahora me encuentro con que usted quiere conversar sobre lo mismo.

-Me di a la tarea de buscarle a alguien.

-¿Qué dice? El papel de celestina no va con usted su excelencia.

-Hoy llegó una muchacha muy hermosa pero muy humilde pidiendo trabajo en mi mansión, me acordé de usted y le hice la propuesta, lo único que pide son veinte monedas de oro le dará 10 cuando quede preñada y las otras 10 cuando haya parido a su bebé.

Albert se quedó horrorizado.

-Me parece aberrante

-¿Acaso no cuenta con veinte monedas de oro? Si gusta yo le puedo prestar o más bien será un regalo de mi parte.

-El dinero no es problema para mi Duque, puedo pagar muchísimo más por un hijo, lo que no me cabe en la cabeza como una mujer pueda prestarse para eso.

-El hambre a veces lleva a cometer a las personas actos inmorales, ayude a esa muchacha con lo que le pague pasará un buen tiempo sin trabajar duramente. Véalo como un acto de caridad.

-No me parece Duque

-¿Por qué no viene a conocerla? Créame cuando le digo que es muy hermosa y está dispuesta. Si llegaras a fallecer en la guerra, quizás tus posesiones se las cedan a alguien más en cambio si dejas un heredero…

-Está bien iré a conocerla.

Los dos salieron de ahí—sugiero que nos vayamos en mi carruaje, que su cochero nos siga—El Duque pensó: capaz que si se va solo se arrepienta a medio camino.

Llegaron a la propiedad los recibió la amante del Duque, ella pensó que quizás tendrían una orgía, le brillaron los ojos al ver lo guapo que era Albert.

-Tráenos un poco del vino especial

Ella sonrió coquetamente.

Cuando se fue a buscar el vino Albert enseguida dijo: No me agrada la mujer, no quiero mezclarme con ella.

-Ja,ja,ja me ofendes William, ella me gusta pero no es la que tengo preparada para ti.

Aquella mujer le hizo señas al Duque y el asintió le puso unas gotas de un afrodisiaco a la copa de Albert.

-Estoy loco por haberme dejado convencer por el Duque, debo de irme…

-Pruebe este vino William.

Albert vio la botella, sabía que era uno de los más caros. Tomo la copa y bebió.

El duque le hizo señas a la mujer para que le sirviera más vino a Albert y esta actuó apresuradamente.

-¿Ya está lista la muchacha?

-Ya lo espera Duque.

Richard se puso de pie—Venga conmigo William

Albert lo siguió, el Duque le hizo señas que pasara.

-Que se divierta

Albert pensó: Hablaré con la muchacha y le daré algo de dinero, todo esto me parece muy sospechoso

Albert pasó y observó la recamara su cuerpo reaccionó al ver los cuadros el vino estaba haciendo su efecto, vio a Candy y se acercó a ella le habían puesto un atuendo transparente

Albert se dirigió a la puerta y salió el Duque se besaba con su amante.

-¿Qué pasa, no le gustó la muchacha?

-No es eso está dormida y no quisiera despertarla.

El Duque se acercó a él y le vio la entrepierna—Mire como se ha puesto William, vaya adentro y desahóguese.

-La muchacha me dijo que no quería sentir cuando pasara, temía que le doliera, es por eso que la ayude a que se durmiera.

-Es que dormida…

-Será más fácil William, así no sentirá afecto por ella, sea frívolo son sólo negocios.

El Duque le puso el brazo alrededor del cuello y lo llevó a la recamara

-Mire que linda es, su cabello ondulado su piel ha de ser muy suave ¿No cree William?

Albert la codició, su corazón se le aceleró y su respiración se tornó agitada.

-Déjeme a solas con ella.

El Duque sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Albert no le quitó la mirada de encima mientras se desnudaba se metió entre las sábanas y con su dedo abrió un poco la boca de Candy le pasó la lengua por sus labios y sintió el sabor de aquellas frutas, la besó.

-¡Que hermosa eres mujer! Quisiera que tus ojos me miraran mientras te hago mía

Albert hundió su rostro entre los pechos de Candy, sintió el perfume de su cuerpo y se apoderó de uno de los pezones disfrutó tenerlo en su boca, recorrió a besos todo su cuerpo incluyendo su monte de venus se enloqueció al olfatear su aroma de mujer no pudo más y se posicionó para penetrarla con su líquido pre seminal fue mojando su cavidad vaginal, poco a poco fue entrando en ella, el sintió que era demasiado estrecha y se dio cuenta que era el primero en su vida, entraba y salía de ella desenfrenadamente, después de varios minutos vertió su semen en Candy y se dejó caer extasiado.

Después de eso la acomodó y dijo:

-Nena no fue la mejor manera de empezar nuestra relación, tu vendiendo tu cuerpo y yo siendo un oportunista, no sé qué tipo de persona seas, pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de enamorarte, ha sido hermoso este acto, lleno de lujuria de mi parte, nunca antes había perdido el control tanto como ahora.

En repetidas ocasiones Albert tuvo erección pues aparte de que tenía a Candy a su lado el efecto de aquel afrodisiaco no había terminado.

El Duque pasó la noche con su amante en otra habitación.

Terry llegó a la casa de Eleonor a media noche, el Duque había dado instrucciones que le quitaran el tiempo.

-Hijo por fin viniste ¿No que Candy iba a quedarse hoy conmigo o entendí mal?

-¿No está aquí?

-No

-Yo le deje instrucciones a mi cochero que fuera al hospital y la trajera aquí.

-Pues no vino

Terry pensó que quizás no la habían dejado renunciar en el hospital

-Iré al hospital por ella

-Ya es tarde, ve mañana temprano

-Necesito saber porque no vino

-No te dejaran verla a estas horas, recuerda que es una señorita.

-Está bien, mañana iré muy temprano a verla.

Al día siguiente Albert se despertó tarde, se preocupó de que Candy no abriera los ojos, abrió las cortinas para que se iluminara la habitación, pero no hubo reacción en la muchacha. El tenía intenciones de platicar con ella y ofrecerle una casa para que fuera su mujer.

Se vistió y salió de la habitación encontrándose con la amante del Duque.

-Me dijo el Duque que no se preocupe, que él le pagará a la muchacha por sus servicios.

-Me la llevaré, no ha despertado y temo que esté mal.

-Señor William ya le dije, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella.

-Ahora ella es mi responsabilidad y la llevaré conmigo-dijo con determinación

Mientras Terry se enteraba en el hospital de que Candy si había renunciado y que la vieron salir en un carruaje.


	4. Chapter 4

Albert fue a buscar a Candy, vio sus maletas, sacó un vestido y se lo puso luego se la llevó en brazos a su carruaje y ordenó a su cochero para que fuera por sus cosas. La amante del Duque no pudo oponerse.

Llegaron a la propiedad de los Andrew en Londres, la señora Elroy vio entrar a su sobrino cargando a una muchacha.

-¡William! ¿Quién es ella? me tenías con el pendiente, pensé que algo malo te había pasado, no viniste en toda la noche.

Albert no le contestó sino llevó directamente a Candy a la habitación de huéspedes, su tía iba siguiéndolo escandalizada cuestionándolo sobre la identidad de aquella joven.

-Te hice caso y aquí tienes el resultado, ella será la madre de mi heredero.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Pero en donde la conociste?

-Tía dale instrucciones a la mucama que asee a la chica, el cochero fue por un médico, ella no ha reaccionado mira que el camino estaba horrible y hubo mucho movimiento en el carruaje y ni así se despertó.

La señora Elroy llamó a sus sirvientas y les dio indicaciones.

-Ahora explícame ¿Dónde la conociste?

-Ayer el Duque me dijo que había negociado con ella que fuera mi concubina y que me diera un hijo, el acuerdo fue por 20 monedas de oro, 10 cuando se embarace y el restante cuando tenga al bebé.

-Pero ese hombre ¿Por qué se inmiscuyó en este asunto? Ni amigos son.

-Lo mismo pensé, no sé cómo me envolvió con su palabrería, pero todo estaba planeado ya la tenía lista especialmente para mí, en el acto me di cuenta que la joven era virgen, cuando despierte hablaré con ella y le propondré que se quede conmigo para que sea mi mujer, de una vez te digo que si llegamos a enamorarnos la haré mi esposa.

-Yo no me opondré además es bonita, lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué no está consciente? ¿La tomaste tantas veces que la dejaste sin aliento?

-Me la dieron dormida tía, según por sugerencia de ella misma para que no le doliera él acto y ahora que lo pienso me parece un poco lógico pues era virgen y yo un completo desconocido, quizás se iba a sentir muy nerviosa.

-Al contrario William eso me parece descabellado e irracional y no le encuentro sentido está muy raro que te la diera fuera de sí. Pobre chica vender su cuerpo ¿Tan necesitada está? ¿Qué apuro tendrá para llegar a tal grado?

-No sé pero la vamos a ayudar y no dejaremos que caiga en decadencia.

Llegó el médico, la revisó en presencia de la señora Elroy tenía algunas marcas en su cuerpo. Cuando terminó le dijeron a Albert que pasara.

-Al parecer esta chica sufrió abuso sexual, me lo indican las marcas en su cuello, pecho y piernas, para que lograran su cometido fue drogada, la dosis que le dieron fue muy alta, dejaremos que desaparezca de su organismo la sustancia

-¿Pero no la puede hacer reaccionar? –preguntó Albert

-Puedo hacer que reaccione con unas sales, pero si despierta y se da cuenta que fue…

-¿Pero su vida no corre peligro? –preguntó Albert

-Ya va a pasar el efecto de somnífero, estén atentos se levantará muy turbada necesitarán mucha paciencia para lidiar con ella, cualquier cosa pueden buscarme ya saben dónde está mi consultorio.

Albert acompañó al médico a la puerta y regresó a la recámara encontrando a su tía con el rostro rígido, ella se acercó a él y le dio una cachetada.

-¿Abuso sexual? ¡No pudiste ser más delicado con ella?

-No sé qué me pasó estaba como poseído, sólo quería sentir alivio creo que el vino que me dio el Duque provocó esa reacción.

Mientras en la mansión del Duque, Terrence tenía por el cuello al cochero ¡Te di indicaciones! me dieron la descripción del hombre que fue a buscarla al hospital y fuiste tú ¿Pero dónde la llevaste?

-Joven Terrence, su padre me dio otras indicaciones me ordenó que la llevara a su casa de citas.

Terry se horrorizó y fue a buscar a su papá abrió la puerta del despacho con violencia.

-¿Qué hiciste con ella? ¿Dónde la tienes?

-Te advertí varias veces que la dejaras y no me obedeciste, me enteré que te casarías con ella y tuve que actuar, esa mujer nunca fue digna de ti y menos ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres con menos ahora? ¿Te atreviste a poner tus sucias manos…

-Yo jamás me rebajaría a tomar a alguien como ella, se la cedí a un oficial, no te diré a quién para que no te metas en problemas.

Terry se airó y se le fue encima a su padre, hubo una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero cuando escucharon los golpes y que se caían cosas al piso fueron a auxiliarlo sus sirvientes, Terry le rompió la boca, lo sometieron, el Duque se acercó a su hijo y le dio una bofetada.

-Debería de matarte como a un perro, pero comprendo tu enojo, ya no puedes hacer nada por esa mujer. ¡Sáquenlo de la propiedad, que no regrese hasta que esté calmado!

Albert se quedó en la recamara de Candy, se acercó a la cama para observarla con la luz del día.

-Me podría enamorar de ti, si ahora me tienes enloquecido por tu belleza creo que quedaré indefenso cuando te conozca bien, quisiera que abrieras los ojos y escuchar tu voz diciendo mi nombre.

Albert le quitó un mechón que le tapaba la frente luego fue bajando su mano para acariciar su cuello, se inclinó para besarla, en eso Candy abrió los ojos cuando Albert jugaba con su lengua, ella se horrorizó y lo empujó.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Hola, soy William, tu cliente

-¿Mi cliente? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Terry?

-¿Terry? ¿Te refieres a Terrence el hijo del Duque? ¿Por qué lo llamas? ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

-Terry y yo nos vamos a casar.

Albert se quedó impresionado—Muchacha yo estaba esperando a que despertaras para proponerte que fueras mi mujer, el Duque me dijo que había acordado contigo que fueras mi concubina y que me dieras un bebé.

Candy hizo un gesto de dolor—Me duele

-¿Quieres que llame al médico?

-Quiero irme de aquí a la casa de mi suegra.

-No puedes irte de aquí

-¿Por qué no puedo irme? ¿Acaso piensa retenerme en contra de mi voluntad?

-No, lo que pasa es que yo te hice mía, ahora es mi deber cuidarte además debemos esperar para saber si no quedaste embarazada.

-¿Me violaste?

-No, yo pensé… digo el Duque me dijo que era consensuado que habías aceptado darme un heredero, el acuerdo fueron 20 monedas de oro pero yo te daré el doble o lo que me pidas con tal de que…

-¡Yo soy una mujer decente! ¡Soy enfermera! Y la prometida de Terrence Granchester.

-Yo lo siento muchacha, ¿Cómo puedo retribuirte el mal que te he hecho? Lo único que se me ocurre para reparar el daño es casándome contigo.

-Yo no lo amo, usted no me gusta

-El amor vendrá después con la convivencia diaria, usted ya no es doncella, no creo que su prometido la acepte así, creo que el Duque me usó para impedir la boda entre ustedes, fui engañado para cometer esa vileza, perdóneme.

Candy se puso a llorar—¡Lárguese! ¡no quiero verlo! ¡Me hizo tanto daño!

Candy se quedó retorciendo del dolor-¡Ya no soy digna de ti Terry!—lloraba amargamente.

Albert salió triste de la habitación

-¿Qué pasó William?

-El Duque me usó para hacerle daño a la prometida de su hijo

-¿Qué?

-Esa joven es la prometida de Terrence Granchester , por favor intercede por mí ante ella, dile que no soy malo

-Hablaré con ella.

Terry llegó a la casa de Eleonor y empezó a tirar algunos cuadros colgados que estaban en las paredes.

-Hijo ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde está Candy?

-¡Ese maldito Duque!

-¿Te refieres a Richard tu padre?

-Sí a él me refiero, se la dio a un oficial para que abusara de ella, fui a buscarla a su casa de citas y solo encontré a esa asquerosa mujer y ella me dijo que el oficial se la llevó con él, al parecer pasaron la noche juntos.

-¡Pero lo mataré! ¡Esto no se quedará así!

-Terry ¡No cometas una locura! A pesar de todo es tu padre

-¡Ese maldito ya no es mi padre!

La señora Elroy entró a la habitación

-Buenas tardes

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Elroy Andrew, la tía de William Albert Andrew el hombre que acaba de salir de tu recamara

-El me violó-dijo Candy sollozando

-Muchacha mi sobrino fue engañado por el Duque, nosotros somos una familia noble y respetable de Escocia, él nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacerte daño intencionalmente, somos cristianos, el pronto irá a la guerra y yo le sugerí que buscara a una mujer quien le diera un heredero precisamente porque no sabemos si sobrevivirá, en un almuerzo con el Duque lo comenté quizás eso le dio la idea, pero mi sobrino está dispuesto a reparar su falta y casarse contigo.

-No tiene que reparar nada, yo no me puedo casar con alguien a quien no amo, me iré a América ya no soy digna de Terry.

-No seas necia, ¿Y si quedaste preñada? El niño tendrá el derecho de conocer a su padre.

-No entiende señora que no quiero ni ver a su sobrino

-Entonces no lo veas pero acepta nuestra protección, nosotros mandamos a los jóvenes de la familia a América, vendrás conmigo y te cuidaré por si quedaste embarazada.

-Primero tengo que hablar con Terry, debo decirle lo que me hizo su padre.

Está bien no podemos forzarte a nada, primero come y luego te enviaremos con tu prometido.

Le llevaron alimentos a Candy y después que Albert le dio a Candy el doble de lo que supuestamente había convenido el Duque con ella.

-Por favor si las cosas no funcionan con Terrence no dudes en venir, yo estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo-fue lo último que le dijo Albert

Candy les prometió a los Andrew que no le diría a Terry quien fue el responsable de su desgracia. Albert la vio partir con notable preocupación en su rostro.

El cochero la dejó en la propiedad de Eleonor, el que abrió la puerta fue Terry en cuanto la vio la abrazó y ambos lloraron desconsolados.

-Pensé que nunca más te vería

-Terry, tu padre…

-Sí ya estoy enterado de lo que hizo, pero ya no importa estás aquí sana y salva.

-Terry, ya no soy digna de ti, ese hombre me hizo su mujer.

Terry se separó de ella—¿Quién es el canalla? ¡Lo mataré!

-El no tuvo la culpa, tu padre lo engañó…

-¡Dime quien es para que lo mate!

-No te lo diré, él pudiera dañarte

-Vete entonces, nada tienes que hacer aquí

Candy se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente, quería morirse, el cochero de los Andrew se había quedado cerca por instrucciones de Albert.

-¿Qué haré? he renunciado al hospital, no puedo ir con ese hombre ya que no lo amo…

-Señorita ¿Quiere que la lleve a casa de los Andrew o algún otro lugar?-se ofreció el cochero.

-Sí, a la estación del tren por favor.

Terry se quedó temblando de la impotencia.

Eleonor salió-Terry escuché todo, Candy no es la culpable de lo que le pasó, pobre muchacha ¿Qué hará ahora? Renunció al hospital, de seguro querrá irse de Londres donde nadie la conozca para ocultar su vergüenza.

Terry reaccionó—No, ella no se puede ir ¡Yo la amo! ¡La amo!

El salió corriendo de su casa y se subió al carruaje

El cochero de los Andrew le bajó su maleta, en la estación del tren estaban reclutando personal para asistir a los heridos, Candy decidió enrolarse para irse de enfermera voluntaria a la guerra, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Cuando iba a dar su nombre Terry llegó: ¡Candy no lo hagas!

Cuando escuchó su nombre de los labios del hombre que amaba su corazón se emocionó. Ella volteo para mirarlo.

-No podría vivir sin ti Candy, te amo, perdóname yo te acepto, tú no eres culpable de nada.

La pareja de enamorados se abrazaron.

-No es necesario que nos casemos Terry, yo puedo vivir contigo así como tu mamá…

-Calla, yo no soy como mi padre, yo quiero desposarte.


	5. Chapter 5

Terry y Candy volvieron a la casa de Eleonor él la consoló en todo el camino, cuando entraron Eleonor se acercó a Candy y la besó.

-¡Me alegra que regresaran juntos! Ven conmigo ya tengo tu habitación preparada.

Candy se puso cómoda, Terry quiso ser atento y le llevó un poco de frutas a la recamara para que cenara.

-Te traje algo de cenar

Ella vio la fruta y se acordó que eso le habían ofrecido en aquella casa de citas.

-Perdóname Terry pero no tengo hambre

Él puso la fruta en una mesa cercana—De todas maneras te dejaré la bandeja por si acaso te da hambre en el transcurso de la noche.

Terry se acercó a ella para besarla en la frente, Candy tenía medio abierta la bata y él se fijó que tenía chupetes o moretones en el cuello y cerca de los senos y se llenó de celos.

-Esperaré que me digas el nombre de quien abusó de ti, merece ir a la cárcel.

-Por favor Terry ya hablamos sobre eso.

-Me retiro Candy espero que puedas conciliar el sueño.

Terry salió molesto de la habitación hacia el comedor, Eleonor lo esperaba para que cenaran juntos, el agarró un florero y lo azotó contra la pared delante de la mamá.

-¿Qué te pasa? Creí que ya lo habías superado

-Ese maldito le dejó marcas en el cuello y en el pecho al verla se me vinieron imágenes a la mente.

-Hijo es mejor que lo medites bien, no vaya a ser que la desposes y luego no puedas soportar que ella…

-Yo la amo, por cierto quiero casarme lo más rápido posible, ve mañana con la costurera para apresurarla pero no le digas que se adelantará la boda.

-Eso haré hijo

En la propiedad de los Andrew en Londres, Albert cuestionó al cochero sobre Candy.

-¿Dónde la dejaste?

-En casa de su suegra, estuvo unos minutos ahí pero luego salió desconsolada y me pidió que la llevara a la estación del tren, me quedé para observarla de ahí llegó a buscarla un joven muy apuesto y se fueron juntos.

-Lo más seguro es que sea su prometido, mañana me llevarás a la casa de su suegra.

La señora Elroy escuchó todo e intervino.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al ir a su casa?

-Sólo quiero saber si está bien y ofrecerle nuevamente todo mi apoyo.

-Hijo si ella quisiera tu ayuda vendría a buscarte además le diste una buena cantidad de dinero, debes olvidarla, entiende esto ella no te ama.

Al día siguiente en la mansión Granchester, Richard preguntó por su hijo

-¿Dónde está Terrence?

-No vino en toda la noche-le contestó su esposa

-Iré a la casa de Eleonor de seguro está con ella-pensó el Duque

Terry en el cuartel le pedía a sus amistades que fueran sus testigos para su boda pero nadie quería echarse de enemigo al Duque por lo que se negaban.

Ese día se encontró con Albert en un club de caballeros.

-Señor William

Albert lo miró serio—Terrence ¿Acaso no debe estar en el cuartel?

-Sí pero pedí permiso, estoy organizando mi boda

-Comprendo

-Señor William, ninguno de mis amigos quiere ser mi testigo

-¿Y eso a que se debe?

-Por mi padre, ellos de alguna manera se enteraron que está en desacuerdo con mi matrimonio.

-Lo siento muchacho, espero que puedas resolver tus problemas

-Sólo me piden dos testigos

-ah que bien

-¿Me haría el honor de ser mi testigo? ¿Y su tía será que esté dispuesta a ser mi testigo también?

-Muchacho yo no me quiero involucrar en…

-Se lo suplico

Albert vio la cara de angustia de Terry y se conmovió—Pobre muchacho, no debo ser egoísta creo que sería como una retribución por el daño que les causé—Está bien Terrence, acepto ser su testigo.

En la noche con la señora Elroy—Acaso has enloquecido, ¿cómo vas a ser el testigo en la boda de la mujer de la que abusaste? ¿Eres masoquista o sádico?

-Tía es un favor que le haré a Terrence, ninguno de sus amigos quiere apoyarlo, no quieren ganarse de enemigo al Duque de Granchester

-Debes ser prudente, ya vimos que ese hombre es un malvado, si nadie quiere meterse con el quiere decir que es peligroso.

-Yo no le tengo miedo, apoyaré a esos jóvenes para que sean felices además no te puedo mentir, quiero verla de nuevo, no se me ha podido borrar de mi mente su hermoso rostro, ni su cuerpo.

Eleonor había ido con la modista y Candy se quedó sola en la casa, en eso tocaron la campanita y la joven abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí malnacida?- le preguntó el Duque

-Terry me trajo para…

-Ahora mismo te vas a largar ¡esta casa es mía! ¡Lárgate mujerzuela!

La agarró de las muñecas y forcejeó con ella, en eso llegó Eleonor

-¡Suéltala Richard!

-¡Y tú! ¿Cómo te atreviste a admitirla aquí?

-Es la prometida de mi hijo

-Así que con esto me estás diciendo que el estúpido de Terry aun así piensa casarse con ella

-Sí, él está muy enamorado de Candy

-Sácala de aquí Eleonor, además yo vine a yacer contigo

-Ya nunca más me volverás a poner una mano encima Richard, te detesto por lo que le hiciste a Terry, él me contó que tienes una casa de citas

-No me vengas a decir ahora que tienes dignidad y orgullo

-Esta casa me la pusiste a mi nombre, por lo tanto es mía y puedo disponer de ella como yo quiera así que lárgate ahora mismo.

-¿Qué te da valor?

-La felicidad de mi hijo— Eleonor sacó una pistola y le apuntó a Richard, le temblaban las manos al sostenerla, él la vio decidida a todo.

-Eleonor no me has conocido de enemigo

-Te conozco muy bien Richard y se dé lo que eres capaz, pero tú no conoces lo que soy capaz de hacer por defender la felicidad de mi hijo.

-Pierden su tiempo, yo no permitiré que se casen-fue lo último que dijo El Duque antes de irse.

Pasaron los días y por fin estuvo listo el vestido de Candy, fijaron la fecha en que unirían sus vidas, planearon que después de casarse se irían a América junto con Eleonor.

El día de la boda ayudaron a Candy a maquillarse y a vestirse, la celebración se llevó a cabo en la propiedad de Eleonor, la habían decorado con flores naturales, Terry se casaría con su uniforme de gala

Invitaron a pocas personas, algunas amistades que Candy conoció en el hospital, la señora Elroy y Albert llegaron también al evento. Candy salió de la habitación vestida de blanco su rostro estaba cubierto por el velo de fino encaje casi se le paralizó el corazón al ver que Albert estaba cerca de Terry.

 **Hola chicas con esto diré todo soy Albert fan les agradezco por seguir el fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

Todos se pusieron de pie en honor a la novia había un violinista que tocó el Cannon de Schubert las sillas estaban acomodadas en fila para que los invitados presenciaran el acto donde el representante civil los uniría en matrimonio, Candy caminó lentamente por el espacio que dejaron en medio de las filas, sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban del nerviosismo, Albert no parpadeó pues no quería perderse ningún detalle e imaginó que en ese momento él era quien uniría su vida a la de Candy.

Dijeron las palabras alusivas al matrimonio y el ministro les dio el libro para que firmaran, Candy volteó a ver a Albert quien la miraba fijamente, le dieron la pluma y ella con la mano temblorosa firmó, Terry se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su amada, luego le llegó el turno y firmó muy seguro por último le tocaba firmar a los testigos, Candy observó que Albert y la señora Elroy estaban ahí por petición de su esposo.

Estaba sellado el pacto, los pasaron al salón del comedor para disfrutar del banquete. Pero los Andrew aprovecharon para despedirse

-Terry he cumplido contigo ahora tengo que irme-dijo Albert

-Por favor Señor William quédense al banquete

Candy iba pasando cerca de ellos y Terry la llamó diciendo: Candice por favor ayúdame a convencer al Señor William para que nos acompañe a comer.

Ella ya tenía descubierto el rostro se vio obligada a fingir pues temía que Terry se diera cuenta que su testigo fue el que la desgració.

-Señor William nos sentiremos muy honrados si usted se queda a celebrar con nosotros junto con su tía.

A Albert le costaba trabajo disimular que estar cerca de Candy le complacía.

-Está bien nos quedaremos-Candy no necesitó insistir para que el accediera rápidamente

Mientras servían la comida algunos ayudantes que contrató Eleonor acomodaron las sillas del salón principal formando un círculo, para que los novios hicieran su baile de bodas, llegaron más músicos para amenizar el ambiente.

-Señor William quiero que haga el brindis por mi boda-suplicó Terry

-Terrence soy el menos indicado para eso, casi no te conozco

-Mi padre no está presente y los que se decían mis amigos no quisieron acompañarme en el día más feliz de mi vida.

A Albert le dio lástima Terry, pensó que el Duque era un desalmado.

-Está bien Terry lo haré—Albert se puso de pie y dijo: Quiero que brindemos por esta hermosa pareja, dice en la palabra de Dios: El que halla esposa halla el bien, Y alcanza la benevolencia de Jehová y Terry ha encontrado en Candice una mujer virtuosa, que aunque no tengo el placer de conocer a fondo sé que es trabajadora pues tiene su profesión de enfermera como pude enterarme en las conversaciones de sus amistades, estoy seguro de que así como es hermosa físicamente también lo es en su interior, Terry cualquier hombre daría todo por estar en tu lugar, hazla dichosa y haz que ese amor crezca y nunca se marchite, Dios les conceda la felicidad que merecen y que ni las tempestades de la vida puedan separarlos ¡Por Candice y Terry! ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!- contestaron a una voz los acompañantes.

Sirvieron mucho vino, Albert se abstuvo se juró asimismo que nunca más volvería a tomar bebidas embriagantes, sólo tomó agua, Candy pocas veces sonrió en el banquete pues estaba incómoda con la presencia de Albert.

-Terrence me parece que te estás embriagando, debes estar lúcido pues hoy será tu noche de bodas-le dijo Albert al mismo tiempo que contemplaba a Candy a los ojos ella desvió la mirada.

Terminaron de comer, Terry un poco tambaleante por la embriaguez agarró la mano de Candy y la llevó al salón principal, los músicos empezaron a tocar el Vals nupcial, la señora Elroy vio el rostro de su sobrino, ella conocía sus expresiones y sabía que estaba sufriendo.

Los invitados se sentaron alrededor para observar a los recién casados bailando.

Después de eso, algunos se unieron al fandango, Terry vio a su mamá y dejó a Candy para invitar a Eleonor a bailar con él, Candy se sentó pues no acostumbraba a usar zapatos altos, Albert le dijo a su tía que lo esperara.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Iré a platicar con Candy

-William ¡no lo hagas!

-Necesito acercarme a ella para ofrecerle mi apoyo incondicional

-Ya lo hiciste

-Pero quiero reafirmárselo

Albert se sentó a lado de Candy y ella le reprochó: ¿Cómo se atrevió a venir a mi boda?

-Terry me lo pidió, me comentó que ninguno de sus amigos aceptó ser su testigo de alguna forma vi la oportunidad de reparar el daño que te causé

-Nada de lo que haga reparará el mal que me hizo aparte de eso todavía se quedó al banquete y dio el brindis ¡Pero que desfachatez la de usted!

-¡Tú misma me pediste que me quedara!

-Si pero estaba fingiendo, no quiero que Terry se dé cuenta de la clase de persona a quien le dio su confianza.

-Estás muy equivocada con respecto a mí, no te permito que me juzgues, lo que hice estuvo mal y lo acepto pero no fue intencionalmente, traté de enmendar el daño ofreciéndote matrimonio aun sabiendo que somos de distintas clases sociales, soy un militar honorable, tengo principios y ética y no le permito a nadie que me rebaje ni que me haga desprecios y eso va para ti también Candice, las palabras que expresé en el brindis salieron de lo más profundo de mi corazón, deseo que alcancen la dicha que quizás yo nunca tenga pues dejaste marcada mí alma y soy tuyo, lo que pueda hacer para contribuir a tu felicidad lo haré sin dudarlo. Ya sabes dónde mandar correspondencia por si necesitas de mí, sólo por eso me acerqué a ti, yo no seré estorbo para ustedes y recuerda esto: yo no soy tu enemigo.

Albert fue con su tía y la ayudó a pararse aprovecharon a irse sin que Terry se diera cuenta.

El festejo terminó a las 9 de la noche los recién casados estaban en su alcoba nupcial, Terry solo alcanzó a quitarse los zapatos y se durmió en el sillón, Candy se puso a llorar en silencio, no porque Terry se hubiese embriagado sino que le temía a su destino a partir de ese momento.

4 de agosto: **Estalla la Primera Guerra Mundial.** A las 11 de la noche se declara el estado de guerra después de que Austria rechazase un ultimatum de Gran Bretaña para que desistiera de las hostilidades.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno Richard vio una pequeña reseña en el diario donde decía que el hijo del Duque de Granchester contrajo matrimonio con una muchacha humilde.

-¡Lo hizo! ¡Se casó! ¡Me desafió uniendo su vida a esa perra! Y su testigo, ah ya vi ¡William Andrew! ¿Así que muy amigos no? Pues haré que vivan un infierno los rivales, Andrew me conocerá muy bien y Terry desde hoy ha dejado de ser un Granchester, haré su vida tan miserable que deseará morirse.

El Duque comió con premura mientras maquinaba las acciones que tomaría en contra de Terry y de Albert.

Eleonor y Candy terminaban de preparar sus cosas para partir a América, Terry todavía no despertaba, lo planearon junto con la boda, no es que fuese un cobarde pero Eleonor le insistió mucho y el muchacho accedió pues tenía por quien vivir.

Mientras almorzaban los Andrew, Albert recibió el mensaje que sería encuartelado porque había estallado la guerra y lo mandarían al frente occidental, estaría a cargo del segundo batallón de Los Seaforth Highlanders.

-Llegó la hora tía

-Dios te acompañe hijo, recuerda encomendarte siempre a El.

-Y tú ve con mis sobrinos y no regreses a Europa hasta que haya terminado todo.

-Así lo haré.

Terry despertó y encontró todo listo para irse al puerto, se aseó y en cuanto iban abordar el carruaje llegaron a buscarlo.

-Terrence Granchester hemos venido a buscarte pues te asignaron a un regimiento e irás al frente occidental con el batallón escocés.

-¿Escocés? yo soy Inglés además me acabo de casar

-Son órdenes superiores, al parecer disgustaste a alguien.

-¡No puedo creer que tú propio padre te haya hecho esto!-dijo Eleonor llorando

-Vayan ustedes a América, pónganse a salvo-Le indicó a su madre y a su esposa.

-No hay tiempo que perder vamos ya Granchester

Terry los acompañó, Eleonor y Candy decidieron quedarse más tiempo en Londres hasta estar seguras que enviarían a Terry con los escoceses.

Al día siguiente la tropa estaba formada pues pasarían lista y les darían instrucciones. Albert se puso al frente y vio a Terry que estaba entre sus filas.

Después que dieron el discurso él se acercó al joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que debes estar a lado de tu esposa además tu no perteneces a este regimiento.

-Mi papá movió sus influencias para que me dejaran a su cargo y así sea enviado al frente con usted.

-¡Ese Duque malnacido ya me colmó la paciencia! ¡No le daremos ese gusto Terrence! De mi cuenta corre que te quedes en Londres- Albert se fue ahí para hablar con sus superiores e interceder por el muchacho, ¡Que hombre tan malvado! Hacerle eso a su propio hijo-pensaba

La petición fue negada Terrence iría al frente estaba decidido. Albert preguntó por Terry y le dijeron que estaba en el cuarto de armas acomodando los rifles en las cajas para trasladarlos al buque.

-Lo siento muchacho, no sé quién es el amigo de tu padre que al parecer tiene más fuerza qué yo.

-No se apure William, me consta que hizo todo lo que estuvo de su parte para ayudarme.

Albert sacó su arma y le apuntó a Terry.

-William ¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué me está apuntando?

Albert lo miró fijamente y le dijo: Tu padre quiere que mueras ¿No es así?

-William pero usted ¿se convertirá en mi verdugo?

-No muchacho, no le daremos ese gusto al Duque, te voy a disparar en la pierna para que no vayas al frente conmigo.

-¿Pero qué excusa dirá?

-Que estaba limpiando mi arma

Albert le disparó a Terry, en la pierna y este cayó.

Se escuchó el disparo y encontraron a Albert auxiliando a Terry

-Estaba limpiando mi arma y se me salió el tiro-fue su explicación

Llevaron a Terry a la enfermería mientras que a Albert lo llevaron detenido

Llegó el Duque de Albany para hablar con Albert

-¿Me quieres decir que diablo tratas de hacer? ¡Esto merece el fusilamiento! ¿Acaso crees que con que te detengan no irás al frente?

-No es esa mi intención, yo estoy dispuesto a ir al frente.

-¡Por favor no creo eso que se te haya salido un tiro accidentalmente!

-Lo hice intencional pero no para impedir de ir al frente, el muchacho a quien disparé acaba de casarse y fui su padrino me pareció injusto que lo envíen a morir conmigo.

-Voy a verificar si lo que dices es cierto, en caso de que no lo sea al alba serás fusilado.

El Duque de Albany fue a ver a Terry en la enfermería y lo cuestionó antes de que lo sometieran a cirugía.

-Es como dice el Señor Andrew, me acabo de casar, mi padre el Duque de Granchester no estaba de acuerdo con mi enlace matrimonial y movió cielo y tierra para mandarme al frente.

-Ya decía yo que Andrew no es ningún cobarde, por eso en cuanto me dijeron lo que hizo vine yo mismo para averiguar sus motivos, serás enviado a tu casa, agradécele a William Albert Andrew que no irás al frente pero de aquí en adelante el ya no podrá hacer nada por ti.

Dejaron libre a Albert, El Duque de Albany había sido compañero de William A. el padre de Albert por ese motivo no hicieron nada para castigarlo.

Eleonor y Candy estaban arrodilladas orando por Terry, cuando llegó un carruaje a mitad de la noche, al abrir la puerta lo vieron sedado en una camilla.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Granchester recibió accidentalmente un tiro y ha sido enviado a su casa hasta que logre recuperarse-Le contestó el camillero

Eleonor y Candy lo abrazaron y estaban contentas de que estuviera con ellas.

Al día siguiente Terry le explicó a Candy lo que Albert hizo por él.

-Hoy partirán

Candy pensó: ¡Tengo que agradecerle! Expuso su vida por proteger la de Terry

-Iré a buscar material de curación para atenderte- Le dijo Candy a su esposo

-Ten cuidado, los batallones se estarán trasladando al puerto.

Candy agarró un carruaje para ir a ver a Albert al cuartel. El cochero se detuvo pues unos soldados estaban marchando camino al puerto ella vio que a la delantera iba Albert, ella bajó apresuradamente y trató a ponerse a la par con él. Albert miraba hacia al frente.

-¡Gracias William!- le gritó Candy

Albert volteo

-Candice ¿Tu aquí?

-Tenía que venir para darle las gracias

-Te dije que lo que pueda hacer para contribuir a tu felicidad lo haré sin dudarlo, ahora vuelve a lado de tu marido que es peligroso que andes en la calle con los movimientos militares.

-Le prometo que estará en mis oraciones.

-Mejor procura ponerte a salvo, adiós Candy espero ver tu rostro nuevamente y saber que eres feliz.

 **Este es un Albert Fic**


	7. Chapter 7

Terry al ver que Candy no llegaba aprovechó para conversar con su mamá:

-Quiero que me digas cuanto tiempo debo esperar para tener la seguridad si Candy quedó embarazada o no de ese hombre.

-¿Acaso la piensas abandonar? Entonces para que te casaste con ella

-Nadie habló de dejarla simplemente no quiero vivir con la incertidumbre si es de mi sangre o no el bebé, en caso de que esté esperando un hijo de él.

-¿Qué harás si quedó preñada?

-Quizás llevarlo a un hospicio, porque si lo dejo con nosotros me recordaría la vileza que hicieron con ella.

Candy escuchó la conversación y trató de ahogar su llanto solo clamó en silencio: ¡Por favor Dios mío que no esté embarazada de él!

-Al mes si no le viene su periodo quiere decir que está embarazada pero para mayor seguridad tendrías que esperar dos meses.

En los siguientes días Candy atendía a Terry para que se restableciera, Albert le atinó en un lugar donde no dañó nervios ni arterias o el hueso que pudiesen provocar cojera en el joven.

El Duque les había puesto vigilancia para que no huyeran a América, no quería dejar ir a Eleonor a pesar de todo sentía que era la mujer de su vida.

Por fin Terry pudo ponerse en pie sin ayuda de nadie, habían pasado tres semanas y media desde que lo hirieron, el ya no se resistía quería hacer suya a Candy pero se abstenía, se decía así mismo sólo tienes que esperar dos semanas más para saber si está o no embarazada. Candy sufría en silencio pero lo amaba demasiado y comprendía su actitud.

En una noche mientras el leía un libro, Candy se preparó para dormir, se le ocurrió ponerse aquella vestimenta especial que usaría en su noche de bodas, Terry alzó la mirada y al verla no pudo evitar sentir excitación dejó el libro a un lado y se acercó a ella.

-No hemos tenido nuestra noche de bodas.

Él le levantó la cara y la besó con mucha ternura, la despojó de su ropa y la llevó a la cama, Terry recorrió lentamente su desnudez luego se puso atrás de ella y mientras se frotaba entre sus glúteos sin que hubiera penetración acariciaba la intimidad de Candy para llevarla al éxtasis pero no lo hacía con delicadeza así que en lugar de producirle placer la incomodó, él pudo desahogarse, ella se sintió rechazada por la acción de su esposo.

Al poco tiempo comprobaron que Candy estaba embarazada, Terry disimuló su furia.

Mientras tanto solicitaban de los escoceses que pusieran fábricas de municiones, por lo que George usó una parte de la fortuna de los Andrew para establecer una y así surtir a las tropas, quizás también con ello Albert pudiese regresar.

Mientras tanto Albert repetía versículos bíblicos en las trincheras: Caerán a tu lado mil, Y diez mil a tu diestra; Mas a ti no llegará. Salmo 91:7

Confortará mi alma;  
Me guiará por sendas de justicia por amor de su nombre.

 **4** Aunque ande en valle de sombra de muerte,  
No temeré mal alguno, porque tú estarás conmigo;  
Tú vara y tu cayado me infundirán aliento. Salmos 23: 3 y 4.

-¿Qué será de ti Candy? Señor perdóname sé que no debo de pensar en ella pues pertenece a otro.

El Duque a veces acechaba la casa de Eleonor quería tener un momento a solas con ella, meses atrás su esposa y sus hijos partieron a Estados Unidos y también su amante, aprovechó cuando hacía sus compras, para subirla a su carruaje.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!

-¡Tú sabes que nunca te librarás de mí!

-¡Nunca te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Terry!

-Dime ¿Qué quieres que te dé para que duermas conmigo nuevamente?

-Pon a salvo a nuestro hijo y a su esposa, a tus otros hijos y a tu mujer los mandaste a América.

-Lamentablemente por Terry ya no puedo hacer nada, todos saben que tengo un hijo en el ejército y es el que representará a los Granchester delante del Rey, pronto lo enviarán al frente.

-Ponlo a salvo por favor te lo suplico

-Yace conmigo y haré todo lo posible para que no lo manden al frente.

El Duque engatusó a Eleonor y lo acompañó, fue suya nuevamente a escondidas de Terry pues si este se enteraba le reprocharía.

Las cosas entre Candy y su esposo no iban tan bien como deseaban en más de una ocasión le dijo que mientras tuviera el producto de la violación en su vientre no entraría en ella cosa que la hería profundamente, pero lo amaba aunque cuando no la veían oraba por el padre de su hijo, sabía que no era un hombre malvado después de lo que había hecho por salvar a su esposo.

El Duque pudo hacer que Terry sirviera en el ejército pero sin que corriera peligro.

Casi la mitad de los hombres que lideraba Albert perdían tristemente sus vidas, el todos los días se encomendaba a Dios y rogaba protección para sus hombres, le dolía cada vez que le informaban de las bajas que sufría su regimiento, cualquiera en su lugar perdía la razón ante tanta muerte a su alrededor—Señor haz que mantenga la cabalidad—Era su ruego pues veía todo el sufrimiento de los hombres mutilados.

Pasaron los meses y llegó el momento en que Candy daría luz a su niño, Terry estaba en servicio por lo que no pudo estar con ella pero la acompañó su suegra.

Fue un hermoso bebé de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, Eleonor sabía que sería imposible alejarla de su hijo temía el día que Terry llegara y conociera a su hijastro.

Le dieron unos días de descanso a Terry y se encontró con la sorpresa. Veía a Candy tan encariñada con el niño que supo al instante que no haría lo que él le pidiese y eso lo frustraba. Una vez se lo insinuó y obtuvo la siguiente respuesta:

-Si quieres que se vaya el también me iré yo, si me apartas de mi hijo nunca te lo perdonaré, puedo irme antes de que nazca el rencor entre nosotros.

-No casamos y es para toda la vida-le respondía él

El Duque llegó a visitar a Eleonor cuando Terry no estaba en casa y al ver a Candy con su bebé le entró cólera de que Terry siguiera con ella.

-¿Sangre de que tiene mi hijo, que no ha dejado a esta mujer?

-¡Déjala en paz Richard!-lo reprendió Eleonor.

-Te haces la inocente delante de mi hijo pero lo cierto fue que te gustó tanto lo que te hizo Andrew que tienes su recuerdo contigo.

Eleonor escuchó quien era el padre de esa criatura que causaba tanta discordia entre su hijo y su nuera.

-¡Es usted el ser más despreciable que existe! ¡Por su culpa pasó todo!-le reprochó Candy

El Duque de Granchester se fue de ahí antes que perdiera el control, no quería quedar mal con Eleonor, pero no podía quedarse tranquilo, era como el escorpión tenía que sacar su ponzoña y envenenar el alma de su hijo en contra de Candy.

Terry por fin quiso estar con Candy, deseaba tener un bebé con ella pues era la mujer que amaba, en cuanto le dieron permiso para ir a su casa, endulzó sus oídos con palabras de amor, ella se entregó completamente a su esposo, después de casi un año y medio de casados se unían en una sola carne, el comprendía que no era culpable que sólo había sido una víctima no había razón para estar separado de ella, sabía que pronto lo enviarían al frente pues ya no habían voluntarios para la guerra y el Reino Unido había sufrido muchas bajas en sus filas

Terry fue a un club de caballeros y ahí se encontró con su padre, este al verlo no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a él.

-Terrence

-¡Usted ni me dirija la palabra!

-Sólo me acerqué para felicitarte veo que has cambiado mucho, estoy arrepentido de lo hice no sabes cómo me lamento de eso todos los días, pero me he enterado que has sabido manejar las cosas con madurez aunque ese niño es idéntico a su padre tú lo has sabido querer como si fuera tuyo eso realmente habla bien de ti.

-¿Quién es su padre?

-Pensé que ya te lo había dicho tu esposa.

-Yo le pedí que no me lo dijera-Mintió Terry

-El padre de ese niño es William Albert Andrew- dijo el Duque sonriente.

 **Hola chicas les agradezco por sus comentarios a Aly Villegas, Maravilla 121, Xine G, K.e.c.s, Madel Ros, Miau Miau, Elvira H.C., Lesly Jacome, Danny Fresa, Roxanne, Denny Andley, Yuleni Paredes, Gina Riquelme, Juliana Fran, Ferchy Andley, Fandcya, Dalita C, Triny, Imonroe1214 (gracias) Lizita, Candy Gata, Fan verde Azul, CyT , AdoradaAdrew, Luna Azul, Silvia, Anahí (felicidades por tu primer minific) Alexy fanalbert, Cat Blue, Lolita V12, Andy Spencer, Yosy B, Chidamami, Natu, Ster Star, Duquesa Belen. Val Rod. Clau 28, Elo Andrew.**

 **Alejandra Lorant.**

 **Actualicé este fic porque anoche hice una encuesta en Facebook y varias votaron por este fic.**

 **Den sugerencias cual le gustaría para el fin de semana ya que la que quedó en segundo lugar fue los consuegros. Hoy ya no podré subir otro fic porque me voy al ensayo del coro. Ayer no actualicé porque estuve editando fijación el fic que narra mi compañerita Yuleni.**

 **Sigue abierta la convocatoria en la página de Candy Candy la verdadera historia para ganarse la playera estampada con la imagen de los rubios ya yuleni modeló una.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para sensibles, contiene la muerte de un personaje.**

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Pregúntale a tu mujer, de seguro Andrew le dio dinero para que se callara vio que le conviene más ser su amante que tú esposa, tengo entendido que le dio diez o más monedas de oro.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡No creo que Candy haya aceptado nada de ese hombre!

Terry salió rumbo a su casa estaba un poco alcoholizado, el Duque se sintió feliz de lograr su cometido.

Candy arrullaba a su hermoso bebé con un salmo

-En paz me acostaré

Y así mismo dormiré

Porque solo oh tu Jehová

Me haces vivir confiado Amén

Terry abrió la puerta enfurecido ¿Así que William Andrew fue el que abusó de ti verdad? ¿Por qué te callaste?

-Terry no quise decírtelo pues él era un oficial con más experiencia que tú, no te fuese a dañar

-¡Y yo todavía invitándolo a que fuese mi testigo! ¡Lo que se habrá reído el malvado! ¡Y no lo delataste al contrario te pusiste a conversar con él!—Terry se acercó a Candy- ¡Y de premio le diste un hijo!—Lo agarró de los piecitos y se lo arrebató, el niño lloraba inconsolable pues lo tenía suspendido de cabeza.

-¡Terry no le hagas nada! ¡Él es inocente! ¡Todo lo que te quieras desquitar hazlo conmigo!

Eleonor escuchó los gritos de Terry y el llanto del niño por lo que se apresuró a ir a la habitación de Candy, vio en su hijo la misma mirada del Duque cuándo los castigaba.

-¡Deja a ese niño Terry! él no tiene la culpa de nada, ¡Suéltalo!

-¿Quieren que lo suelte?—Terry se acercó a la pared con la intención de estrellarlo contra ella.

-¡Terry! ¡Tú no eres un asesino! ¡Dámelo!

Terry se dio cuenta del mal que estuvo a punto de hacer y le cedió el bebé a Eleonor, se acercó a Candy sosteniéndola por las muñecas.

-¿Recibiste dinero de ese hombre? ¡Dime!—Candy lo miraba aterrorizada todo su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía que contestar.

Terry la empujó y se puso a buscar entre su ropa encontrando así las monedas que le dio Albert, las vació en la cama diciendo— ¡Por estas monedas te vendiste! ¡Las aceptaste igual que lo haría cualquier prostituta!

-Las acepté porque no sabía cuál sería tu reacción al enterarte de que ya no era virgen y cómo renuncié al hospital tenía que tener algo para sobrevivir mientras conseguía empleo.

Terry salió de su casa enfurecido, Candy tomó a su hijo de los brazos de Eleonor para calmarlo pues seguía llorando

-Candy no te preocupes ya se le pasará el enojo a Terry, fue una reacción del momento.

-Por esa reacción del momento casi mata a mi hijo, me iré, amo a Terry pero no puedo arriesgar a mí bebé.

Candy en esa misma hora alistó sus cosas, Eleonor la ayudó a conseguir un carruaje y partió, fue a dar a la propiedad de los Andrew.

El que le abrió fue George—Buenas noches Señorita ¿A quién busca?

-A la señora Elroy Andrew

-Ella se fue a Estados Unidos de América.

Gracias por la información—dijo Candy agachando la cabeza se estaba dando la media vuelta cuando George se fijó en el bebé y preguntó: ¿Es usted Candice Granchester?

-Si

-Soy George el administrador de los Andrew, vine a Londres a dejar un cargamento de municiones, la Señora Elroy dejó instrucciones muy claras con respecto a usted, quiero saber si ese bebé que tiene en sus brazos es del Señor William.

-Sí, es de él.

-Pase por favor, la verdad es que desde el momento que lo miré, noté el enorme parecido con el señor William.

George guió a Candy al salón principal y le ordenó a la servidumbre que metieran sus cosas.

-¿Registró al niño como un Granchester?

-No, mi esposo no quiso darle su apellido y temía darle algún nombre porque se hubiese dado cuenta de quien es el padre.

-Entiendo, eso favorece a la familia Andrew

-Creo que es conveniente que venga conmigo a Escocia, allá hay menos peligro de ser bombardeados, la llevaré a una hacienda donde estará segura con el niño aunque me gustaría más embarcarla a América para que se encuentre con la señora Elroy.

-¡Me gusta más la idea de ir a Escocia! Tengo la esperanza de que en un futuro mi esposo reflexione y acepte a mi hijo.

-Siento mucho su situación Señora Candice, ahora no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, estará a salvo con la familia Andrew.

Terry por impulso se anotó para ir al mismo sitio donde estaba Albert, quería matarlo personalmente. Dieron aviso al Duque que su hijo se había enrolado para ir al frente occidental y fue a verlo.

-¿Qué estupidez hiciste muchacho? Esa mujer no lo valía

-¡Esa mujer vale todo para mí! Debo limpiar su honra, mataré yo mismo a William Andrew.

-¡No saldrás vivo de allá! Es donde hemos sufrido más bajas ¡Reflexiona Terrence! Matarás a tu madre de tristeza si algo llega a pasarte.

-Necesito verlo morir así quizás pueda aceptar a ese pequeño que no tiene la culpa de nada, mañana mismo partiré, si sobrevivo me ascenderán.

Eleonor se enteró por el Duque que Terry partiría y quiso disuadirlo.

-Mamá localiza a Candy y dile que me perdone que cuando regrese las cosas serán diferentes.

-Ten por seguro que se lo diré cuando la encuentre.

Al siguiente día la embarcación donde iban los refuerzos de las tropas partió.

George le mandó un telegrama a Albert antes de partir a Escocia para informarle de Candy.

En la trinchera donde se encontraba Albert, las ratas le pasaban por los pies, estaba "Protegido" por alambres de púas, el sintió que había llegado su hora estaba pesimista de salir vivo de ahí, el ejército enemigo aventó granadas y fue alcanzado por la ráfaga, algunos de los que sobrevivieron lo trasladaron al pabellón médico había sufrido quemaduras leves pero tenía traumatismo, el médico dudaba que fuera a sobrevivir.

-¡Es una lástima que William Andrew siga inconsciente, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en las trincheras! -comentó el doctor llamado Michael.

-¿Y si le leo el telegrama que le llegó? Quizás despierte-sugirió Flammy una enfermera voluntaria

-Como gustes, veamos si da resultado.

Albert estaba en un pabellón de heridos de guerra, la enfermera fue a su lado.

-Señor Andrew, le ha llegado un telegrama que contiene buenas noticias para usted, se lo leeré.

-Señor William, usted es el padre de un hermoso varón, Candice Granchester está a salvo en su villa de Escocia. Atentamente George.

Albert logró escuchar el nombre de Candy y abrió los ojos.

-¡Sabía que esta noticia lo haría reaccionar!

-¿Dijo algo sobre Candice Granchester?

-Leeré nuevamente el telegrama

La enfermera leyó el contenido otra vez.

-¡Un niño! Ella me dio un heredero

-Tiene que recuperarse para que se encuentre con su familia.

Albert clamó a Dios: Cuida de mi pequeño Padre Santo que pronto pueda conocerlo, aunque si has decido llevarme contigo te pido que a ellos nunca les falte nada.

Al bebé lo registraron en Escocia, le pusieron el Nombre William Andrew como su padre, Candy tuvo que usar su nombre de soltera.

Después de cuatro semanas Terry llegó al lugar donde estaba Albert el cual ya se valía por sí mismo, lo llevaron delante de él para que le diera indicaciones, Albert cuando lo vio se impresionó.

-¡No esperabas verme! ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has venido a este lugar? Es sumamente peligroso.

-He venido para acabar con tu vida, sé que fuiste el que abusó de mi esposa y esa vileza no quedará sin castigo, en la primera oportunidad que tenga te mataré, en la guerra suelen haber muchas perdidas.

-Locamente has hecho, no creo que salgas vivo de aquí.

-Tu irás por delante te lo aseguro-Lo amenazó Terry

Albert orientó a Terry sobre las acciones que tomaría en la batalla. Lo trasladaron al frente, en cuanto se dio cuenta del peligro que corría tuvo temor, en menos de tres días habían acabado con la mitad de sus hombres, vio los cuerpos despedazados de sus compañeros y decidió desertar.

Le dieron aviso a Albert que Terry había desertado y que el coronel había ordenado su captura.

\- Muchacho Tonto ¡Vino a morir!- Se lamentó Albert

Albert le mandó un telegrama al Duque de Granchester para que intercediera delante del primer ministro o del Rey por su hijo.

-Duque le ha llegado un mensaje-le informó su mayordomo.

Él tomó rápidamente el sobre.

 _ **Duque de Granchester su hijo Terrence desertó fue capturado y lo condenaron a muerte por fusilamiento, interceda por él delante del primer ministro para evitar que lo maten.**_

 _ **Atentamente mayor General William Albert Andrew.**_

-Maldito hombre se ha de estar gozando por la desgracia de mi hijo, si intercedo por Terry se enterarán de que es un desertor y me llenará de vergüenza.

Albert entró a ver a Terry donde lo tenían aprisionado.

-Ya le avisé a tu padre para que interceda por ti, ¿Por qué desertaste? Sabías que no llegarías muy lejos.

-Tenía que regresar a lado de Candy, la última vez que la vi discutimos por tu causa.

-Ella está bien, fue con mi administrador a Escocia y la llevó a una propiedad que está en una zona despoblada donde no corre peligro.

-¿Le entregarías una carta por mí?

-Claro que sí, escríbela y yo la mandaré.

-No le digas que fui un cobarde

-No se lo diré, además requeriste de mucha valentía para venir a matarme.

-¿Por qué hiciste esa vileza con Candy?

-Tu padre me dijo que ella estaba de acuerdo, tu escuchaste la plática donde me sugirieron que buscara a una mujer y la embarazara al siguiente día tu papá me la ofreció, cuando fui a ese lugar me dieron vino, estoy seguro que le pusieron algo porque perdí el control, a ella la tenían inconsciente, el doctor que la revisó después dijo que la drogaron, tu esposa no tuvo ninguna culpa, es inocente. ¿Quieres que te traiga a un cura o ministro protestante?

-Sí, quisiera escuchar sobre Dios.

Albert hizo todo lo posible para que Terry recibiera la visita de un ministro, mientras el condenado a muerte hablaba con el Siervo de Dios el Duque de Albany conversaba con Albert.

-El Mariscal ha ordenado que tú lo fusiles personalmente

-Declino, conozco al muchacho, no me atrevo a ejecutar esa orden, ¡Es hijo de un Duque! Pueden hacer algo para salvarle la vida.

-El Mariscal ha dicho que debe servir como escarmiento y advertencia para los que quieran desertar, que se dé el ejemplo que ni aunque sean hijos de un noble se salvaran.

-Ponga a otro para que ejecute esa orden, se lo suplico.

-Tienes que cumplir las órdenes Andrew o al que fusilaremos será a ti.

El Duque de Granchester no hizo nada por salvar a su hijo le avergonzaba interceder por un desertor.

Llevaron a Terry al paredón, un día antes había encomendado su alma a Cristo, Albert hizo que le taparan los ojos

Terry escuchó la voz de Albert diciendo: Carguen, apunten ¡Fuego!

El joven cayó después de los disparos, un soldado se acercó para ver si había Fallecido

-Todavía no ha muerto

-¡Dale el tiro de gracia Andrew!-le ordenó su superior.

Albert se acercó a Terry vio que todavía respiraba, no se atrevía a jalar el gatillo

-¡Dispara!

-Dile a Candy que la amo-fueron las últimas palabras de Terry

-Adiós Amigo-Albert le disparó en la cabeza.


	9. Chapter 9

Todos se alejaron del lugar, la tierra tragaba la sangre de Terry, Albert cayó de rodillas y puso la cabeza del joven fallecido entre sus piernas y lloró amargamente, después de eso hizo los preparativos para que lo enterraran en el cementerio del poblado más cercano, El Duque de Albany y él fueron los únicos en presenciar el acto ya que era despreciado entre los militares por desertor.

-No te sientas mal muchacho, fueron órdenes que recibiste en todo caso el mariscal es el que tendrá que hacer las aclaraciones.

-Era muy joven, tenía una vida por delante ¡Dios lo tenga en su gloria!-se lamentaba Albert

-Vamos no te deprimas mejor piensa en cómo sobreviviremos, estoy dudando en salir vivo de este lugar.

Al Duque de Granchester le llegó una notificación.

Lamentamos informarle que su hijo Terrence Granchester ha fallecido por fusilamiento, su cuerpo ya fue enterrado, sus pertenencias las reclamó William Albert Andrew para dárselas a su esposa Candice Granchester.

-¡Así que él sabe dónde está esa mujerzuela!

-¿Qué dice la nota?-preguntó Eleonor

-Terry ha muerto-respondió El Duque con los ojos cristalizados

-¡No! Mi hijo ¡No!-Gritó Eleonor aturdida

-Haré las investigaciones y te prometo que si hay algún culpable vengaré la muerte de nuestro hijo.

Eleonor se desmayó por el dolor causado al recibir la mala noticia, después de estar por dos días sin sentido al levantarse preparó sus cosas para irse lejos del Duque.

George llegó a visitar a Candy y llevaba consigo las carta de Terry y Albert. La propiedad aunque estaba en el campo era cómoda también contaba con servidumbre a su disposición.

-Señora Candice, el Señor William ha mandado correspondencia para usted.

Candy leyó el sobre y vio que era de Terry.

-¡Es de mi esposo! -Candy lo abrió rápidamente estaba ansiosa por leer el contenido.

 _ **Amada Candy, te escribo estas líneas para pedirte perdón, fui cegado por los celos y no ayudó mucho el que estuviera embriagado, me lamento por lo que intenté hacerle a… mejor no hablo sobre eso, quisiera retroceder el tiempo pero eso ya no es posible, quizás mañana muera, pero quiero decirte que tengo a Cristo en mi corazón, William Andrew trajo a un ministro y sus palabras me han dado un poco de paz, el saber que hay vida después de la muerte me llena de esperanzas, te esperaré en el cielo, si todavía tardas un poco te ruego que pienses en mí y que nunca olvides lo mucho que te amé mientras estuve con vida.**_

 _ **Tuyo siempre Terrence Granchester.**_

-Es como si se estuviese despidiendo-dijo Candy musitando, dobló la carta de Terry y estaba ignorando la de Albert

-Señora Granchester falta leer la del señor William-le recordó George

-Ah que despistada soy

 _ **Querida Señora Granchester, me siento muy acongojado por ser el portador de malas noticias, a su esposo Terrence lo asignaron en las trincheras y fue mortalmente herido, lo enterramos en un cementerio cercano**_ —Candy ya no podía leer pues las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, le pasó la carta a George el cuál siguió leyendo— _ **Le envío sus pertenencias que comprenden su uniforme, un reloj de bolsillo de mucho valor, una cadena de oro junto con el anillo de bodas, no me queda más que darle mis condolencias**_ —mientras George seguía leyendo Candy vio el pequeño baúl de madera y lo abrió con las manos temblorosas, tomó la cadena y contempló el anillo—Sí era de él, por un momento deseé que su jefe fuera un canalla y me estuviera mintiendo pero todo esto le pertenecía a Terry.

-Señora Candice, William no suele mentir es un hombre de principios, no tiene porqué dudar de sus palabras en todos estos años que he estado a su servicio no he visto ninguna tacha en su conducta.

-Pues se ha equivocado con él, en los brazos de Dorothy está el producto de sus bajas pasiones.

George vio al bebé y comentó—Le aseguro que no lo habría hecho en sus cincos sentidos, Él es un hombre honorable, no sé qué lo orilló a actuar así, mejor prosigo con la carta: _**le reitero que bajo la protección de mi familia no carecerá de nada ni usted ni mi hijo, deseo conocerlo antes de que Dios quiera llamarme a su presencia, le he pedido a George que le tome un retrato y me lo envíe, espero acceda, eso sería un estimulante para seguir luchando y no enloquecer por lo que estoy viviendo, no dude en pedirle a George todo lo que necesite y le suplico que no se acerque a las ciudades porque son los objetivos del enemigo, bombardear donde está más poblado, espero se sienta a gusto en su estancia con nosotros, todos los días usted y mi hijo están de una u otra manera presentes en mis pensamientos.**_

 _ **Con cariño William Albert Andrew.**_

-Señora Granchester en el carruaje viene el fotógrafo

-Hágalo pasar

Prepararon la cámara, Candy comentó: Cuándo terminen de tomarle las fotos a mi hijo por favor tráiganmelo a mí recámara, me siento un poco indispuesta.

-Señora Candice, las instrucciones que me dio William es que le tomara foto a usted junto con el bebé.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Comprenda por favor, William está lidiando con la muerte a su alrededor, cumpla este pequeño deseo.

-Disculpe George, después de enterarme del fallecimiento de Terry, no tengo ánimos de nada.

-Su esposo ya goza de las mansiones celestiales, pero William está en el mismísimo infierno y necesita una luz de esperanza.

-Está bien me tomaré la foto, pero no espere que sonría

Candy tomó a su hijo y posó para la foto.

-Le he traído la despensa para estas tres semanas, ¿necesita que le traiga alguna cosa en mi próxima visita? no quería preocuparla pero es necesario que lo sepa, bombardearon Edimburgo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Qué terrible! ¿Hubo muchos muertos?

-Gracias a Dios menos de 50 entre muertos y heridos, William ya se imaginaba que lo harían por eso le mandó la recomendación de que no vaya a las ciudades principales.

-Me abstendré de ir por allá.

-Me alegra así me voy tranquilo-George se acercó al pequeño y lo besó en la frente—Me despido señora Granchester.

Albert tenía una pesadilla recurrente cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño veía a Terry en sus últimos momentos diciéndole: Dile a Candy que la amo. Se despertaba bañado en sudor: ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué? Ahora no podré verla a la cara, soy el asesino de su esposo.

En Londres dieron aviso al Duque que una mujer descalza deambulaba por las calles, era Eleonor, el Duque mandó a buscarla y contrató a una persona para su tratamiento mental.

Después de unas semanas le llegó la correspondencia a Albert.

 _ **William quiero que esté tranquilo, la Señora Candice no tiene pensado visitar las ciudades, su hijo sigue creciendo sano y fuerte, ella es una excelente madre, lo de su esposo la dejó destrozada pero era de esperarse su reacción, logré convencerla de que se tomara la foto—Albert buscó la foto al verla se la llevó a la boca para besarla—Candy, hijito mío, sueño con el día en que los vea en persona—Albert siguió con la lectura—he contratado mujeres en la fábrica de municiones pues ya no hay varones que cubran ese oficio, oro para que pronto termine esta matanza y usted pueda regresar sano y salvo.**_

 _ **Atentamente George.**_

Después de un tiempo mandaron a tres divisiones y numerosos batallones escoceses a Somme, siendo esta una de las batallas más sangrientas del conflicto, las víctimas británicas sobrepasaban los 350,000 Albert fue alcanzado por las ráfagas George movió cielo y tierra para que lo trasladaran a su hogar y lo enviaron de regreso a Escocia, Albert estaba vendado desde los hombros hasta sus caderas, tenía quemaduras esparcidas en esa zona y de la mano izquierda había perdido dos de sus dedos.

George llegó a dejarle la despensa a Candy.

-Buenos días George

Este no le contestó pues estaba preocupado por Albert.

-George, ¿Le ocurre algo? Conteste George.

-Disculpe usted Señora, estoy un poco preocupado por William

-¿Le ocurre algo?

-No he podido conseguir ni morfina ni láudano, se escaseó y está sufriendo mucho por las quemaduras.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-En la propiedad principal de los Andrew

-Me gustaría visitarlo y llevarle a su hijo.

-Eso lo animaría, pero no me dio instrucciones respecto a eso.

-Lléveme con él, le diré que yo le insistí.

-Apresurémonos pues

Después de varias horas de camino Candy llegó a la propiedad la cuál parecía un hermoso castillo.

-¡Qué esplendido lugar!

George sonrió forzadamente,

Candy observó que en el jardín había un área especial de plantas medicinales, al entrar en la recepción de la propiedad escucharon las quejas de Albert.

-Le avisaré que están aquí-George fue apresuradamente a la recámara de Albert y al abrir la puerta este le preguntó:

-George ¿Trajiste algo para aliviar el dolor? No lo soporto.

-Traje a Candice y a su hijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Para que la trajiste? ¡No quiero que me vea en esta condición!

Candy entró a la recámara.

-Yo le insistí para que me trajera, quisiera atenderlo, le recuerdo que soy enfermera.

-Mi hijo

Candy se acercó para que viera al niño.

-¡Gracias Dios mío! ¡Gracias por dejarme conocerlo!-Albert lloró de la emoción—quisiera abrazarlo pero no puedo por ahora.

Candy le cedió el niño a Dorothy, se lavó las manos y con unas tijeras le retiró el vendaje a Albert, se quedó impactada al ver las quemaduras.

-Si quiere llorar hágalo William, no se aguante.

-Lloro pero de la emoción de ver a mi hijo, Dios me ha dado ese privilegio.

-Antes de entrar a la propiedad vi que tienen en el jardín una planta que le servirá para las quemaduras.

-Sí, el jardinero cultiva plantas medicinales, es americano

-No quiero que le den Láudano o morfina porque causan adicción.

-De todas maneras no hay en existencia, George no me hubiera traslado para acá, estaba mejor en el hospital

-Ahora que le unte el gel de la planta estoy segura que sentirá alivio, aunque también vi que tienen Cannabis se la daré para que pueda dormir tranquilo.

-No quiero dormir, me vienen las pesadillas, no quiero soñar-dijo Albert traumatizado

-William, necesita descansar

Candy fue al jardín por las plantas el jardinero la ayudó a cortar las pencas, se las llevó a la cocina para extraer el gel y también para preparar los ingredientes que le harían conciliar el sueño.

 **Hola chicas disculpen porque no pude poner romance en el capítulo pues se tiene que llevar un proceso de duelo por parte de Candy.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

 **Aly Villegas, Maravilla 121, Xine G, K.e.c.s, Madel Ros, Miau Miau, Elvira H.C., Lesly Jacome, Danny Fresa, Roxanne, Denny Andley, Yuleni Paredes, Gina Riquelme, Juliana Fran, Ferchy Andley, Fandcya, Dalita C, Triny, Imonroe1214 (gracias) Lizita, Candy Gata, Fan verde Azul, AdoradaAdrew, Luna Azul, Silvia, Alexy fanalbert, Cat Blue, Lolita V12, Andy Spencer, Yosy B, Chidamami, Natu, Ster Star, Duquesa Belen. Val Rod. Clau 28, Elo Andrew Sandra Casillas, MAdel Ros, Maria soledad, sunamita23, Chickiss sanCruz, Wendy, Yolima, Valentina Love, Hana mimosa, Vero Berru, Yagui, Brujis tatu, Hidra cario, Nundy, Rixa, Nathy Eli, Dalita, mercedes y a todas de los grupos del príncipe de la Colina y Candy y Albert Anohito.**


	10. Chapter 10

Candy llevó el extracto de la planta medicinal y el brebaje para que se le calmaran los dolores a Albert, lo encontró sudando y lamentándose: ¡Dios mío quítame este sufrimiento! Mitígalo, se me hace insoportable—ella se sintió compadecida por él.

-He traído el gel, verá que con esto se le quitarán un poco las molestias, pero primero tome el té que le preparé estoy segura que lo tranquilizará.

Albert agarró la taza y bebió, Candy le vio la mano donde estaba mutilado.

—Le aplicaré el gel-Candy le retiró la taza, agarró aquella sustancia gelatinosa y se la aplicó con mucho cuidado en las quemaduras, el trataba de portarse valiente y no mostrar que le ardía

— ¡Que terrible ha de ser el infierno! Donde el fuego nunca se apaga, no quiero tener ese castigo eterno.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo tendrá! Si usted cree en Jesucristo irá al cielo.

-Yo creo en El, pero maté a tantos hombres en esa maldita guerra, me parece ver los rostros de todos suplicándome que les perdone la vida. ¡Mi pecado es tan grande!-lloró llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Usted cumplió con su deber, eran ellos o usted William, ya no se martirice, además no hay pecado que sea tan grande cómo el amor de Dios.

-¡Gracias Candy! sus palabras me consuelan

Después de unos minutos en las partes que ella iba cubriendo con el gel, él se pudo sentir aliviado.

Cuando terminó de aplicar el aloe el sueño lo venció por aquel brebaje, después de algunos minutos soñó que Terry estaba en el piso diciéndole sus últimas palabras.

-¡Noooo! –gritó Albert sudando y con la respiración entrecortada .

Candy quien estaba a su lado comenzó a cantar: De paz inundada, mi senda ya esté, o cúbrala un mar de aflicción, mi suerte cualquiera que sea diré: Recibí, Recibí Salvación

Recibí, salvación. ¡Aleluya estoy bien con mi Dios!

La fe justifica y paz tengo yo, camino con Cristo Jesús, él marcha a mi lado me guía su luz, ¡Aleluya! Estoy bien con mi Dios.

Albert se fue tranquilizando al escuchar la voz de Candy, su respiración se controló poco a poco y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Candy esperó varios minutos para salir de la habitación, Dorothy tenía al niño.

-Señora ¿cómo sigue el señor Andrew?

-Pudo dormirse, pobre, lo que sufrió los remordimientos no lo dejan en paz.

-¿Regresará a la hacienda?

-No sé, todo depende de lo que él decida, aunque yo no quiero irme hasta que lo vea bien, necesito buscar un empleo para no ser una carga para él.

-Usted es la madre de su hijo y estoy segura que eso lo valora mucho, no creo que la despida en todos sus días.

Mientras al duque le llegaba la información que había solicitado.

 _ **Duque Granchester es para mí difícil dirigirme a usted por medio de estas líneas, siento pesar por lo ocurrido a su hijo es algo sumamente penoso, el mariscal que dio la orden para ejecutarlo falleció en el campo de batalla y de los que alzaron sus armas contra él sólo sobrevivió el que le dio el tiro de gracia, el mayor General William Albert Andrew que está bajo la protección del Duque de Albany quien goza del favor del Rey, le aclaro que William Andrew sólo ejecutó las órdenes que le dieron**_

 _ **Sin más por el momento me despido y espero que su hijo haya encontrado la paz para su descanso eterno.**_

 _ **Se despide de Usted**_

 _ **Conde Douglas Haig**_

-¡Fue el! ¡Maldito y mil veces maldito! ¡Él le quitó la vida a mi hijo! juro que me vengaré

Eleonor logró escaparse nuevamente de la vigilancia del Duque esta vez se embarcó con rumbo desconocido.

-Buenos días Señor William

-Buenos días Candice

-¿Cómo amaneció hoy?

-Dormí toda la noche y no tuve pesadillas

-¡Me alegra escucharlo!

-Gracias a usted

-dirá gracias a Dios.

-Después de que desayune le aplicaré más gel.

Albert asintió.

-¿Podría traerme por unos momentos a mí hijo?

-¡Claro que sí! Ahora mismo iré a buscarlo

Candy llevó al bebé y se lo acercó con mucho cuidado para que lo besara en la frente

-¡Es tan hermoso!

-Sí, lo es

-Sería posible que usted se sentara en la cama con él para que lo contemple por unos minutos.

La cama era tan espaciosa que Candice accedió

-Quisiera bautizarlo en cuánto sane ¿Qué le parece la idea?

-¿Será que accedan a bautizarlo? Sabiendo que soy madre soltera.

-Le explicaré al ministro, si ven alguna objeción de seguro me disciplinarán por la forma en que se dieron las cosas.

El niño se puso a llorar, Candy lo revisó y comentó—Al parecer tiene hambre—ella se sacó el pecho, a Albert le brillaron los ojos, simultáneo a ello le llegó a la memoria cuando la hizo suya.

-Es increíble como esos pensamientos pecaminosos son más fuertes que mis dolores-pensaba Albert.

Pasaron las semanas y a Albert le quedaron terribles cicatrices por las quemaduras.

-Llegó el día en que mi presencia ya no es necesaria en esta casa, me regresaré a la finca

-Candice quiero que se quede, deseo tener a mi hijo cerca

-Señor William ¿Qué pensará la gente?

-La gente ahora piensa en que se acabe la guerra

-Buenos días Señor William-interrumpió George

-George ¿cómo va todo?

-Disculpen, no sabía que estaba acompañado

-Yo me retiro-dijo Candy

-Vine a informarle que han abierto otra fábrica de municiones

-Creo que es hora de que cerremos nosotros, ya no es necesario que continuemos las operaciones.

-Pero todavía no ha acabado la guerra

-¡Ya no quiero abastecer al ejército para que sigan matando a más gente! ¡Dios me demandará su sangre!

-Señor William usted no tiene la culpa, nos vimos obligado a abrir la fábrica porque se requería

-Te pido que hagas lo posible para que ya se cierre.

Ese día llegaron los Legan a visitar a Albert.

-Nos acabamos de enterar que estás aquí, ¡Gracias a Dios regresaste con bien!-dijo Sarah

-Sí, Dios fue bondadoso conmigo.

-Vimos a esa mujer en el salón con tu hijo

-Se llama Candice y no quiero que te refieras a ella despectivamente

-William ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que querías un heredero? Te hubiésemos cedido a Eliza si tanta era tu premura, no que te mezclaste con esa mujer vulgar

-Candice no es vulgar, es enfermera

-Pero no tiene clase, ni distinción…

-Ustedes bien saben que eso no me interesa, por favor les pido que se retiren me siento un poco indispuesto, necesito descansar.

Sarah y Raymond bajaron, ella ni volteo a ver a Candy pero Raymond se acercó a ella.

-¡Es hermoso el hijo de William! Lo hicieron con mucho cariño—Candy se ruborizó al escuchar el comentario

-Mi nombre es Raymond Legan, me comentó William que es enfermera, hay un hospital de mujeres ahí trasladan a los heridos de guerra, se requiere de mucha ayuda, sería bueno que se involucrara

-Gracias, se lo comentaré al señor William para ver qué opina.

-Me retiro—Raymond se llevó a la boca la mano de Candy despidiéndose con un beso

Candy fue a la recámara de Albert, tocó la puerta—Adelante—contestó

Albert se miraba al espejo, estaba sin camisa

-¡Quedé deforme! Mi cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices, soy aberrante

-No diga eso William, por la gracia de Dios no sufrió daño en su rostro

-Le daré asco a cualquier mujer, quizás las cicatrices son el castigo perpetuo que recibí por asesino.

-Quizás a una mujer fatua, pero estoy segura que Dios le tiene destinada a una doncella que lo ame por sus sentimientos no por su apariencia.

-Cuando me acaricie sentirá mi deformidad.

-No exagere sólo es en el pecho, el estómago y la espalda

-Se olvidó de los dos dedos que perdí, jajaja mencionó casi todas las partes de mi cuerpo

-Me alegra verlo reírse

Él la miró a los ojos-Cuando yo la acaricie ella sentirá escalofríos

Se acercó a ella y le pasó los dedos mochos por su brazo-

A Candy se le puso la piel de gallina

-Ya ve, usted misma sintió escalofríos

-Yo no sentí escalofríos por sus dedos, sino porque del único que me he dejado acariciar es por mi esposo, por eso fue que me sentí incómoda porque usted y yo no tenemos ninguna relación.

 **Hola chicas les agradezco sus comentarios.**

 **Que tengan un lindo fin de semana.**

 **Era imposible que alguien que estaba en el frente de la batalla no sufriera ningún daño.**


	11. Chapter 11

-Le causo repulsión

-Ya le dije que no, sigo amando a mi esposo aunque ya no esté conmigo, ¿Usted vio cómo murió?

-No Candy, yo solo vi su cadáver cuando lo llevaron al cuartel y le di cristiana sepultura.

Albert se alejó de ella y se asomó a su ventana—espero que no esté de luto por mucho tiempo.

Eleonor se quedó en la estación del tren mirando fijamente hacia un punto, así pasó todo un día y una noche completa, George fue a buscar un paquete que les habían mandado de Londres cuando escuchó una conversación.

-La pobre mujer ha estado sin moverse desde que bajó del tren, ni ha ido a la letrina ni ha comido según nos dijo el guardia de la estación.

George sintió curiosidad y pasó por donde estaba, él se puso enfrente de ella tapando donde tenía puesta la mirada y alzó la cabeza.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?-le preguntó George

-No tengo donde dormir

-Si gusta puedo ofrecerle una habitación en una posada por los días que requiera ¿Busca a alguien en la ciudad?

-Yo lo que quiero es desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Venga conmigo le daré posada en mi casa

George la ayudó con la maleta y la guió al carruaje.

-¿Quién la hizo sufrir tanto para dejarla en ese estado?

-Mi hijo falleció en la guerra y yo quiero reunirme con él

-Espero que pronto pueda tener consolación y se le quiten esos pensamientos que la dañan.

El ministro fue a conversar con Albert

-Me alegra que haya regresado, la verdad hemos tenido muchas bajas de nuestros jóvenes

-Si ha sido terrible

-William, usted quiere bautizar a su hijo, pero no podemos hacerlo hasta que se case.

-El pequeño fue concebido de una manera indebida, bajo los efectos de un narcótico hice mía a la muchacha, ella era la prometida del hijo de Duque de Granchester el cuál me la cedió para que abusara de ella, por ese acto vil de mi parte quedó embarazada, el esposo murió en la guerra y yo le estoy dando asilo, la verdad es que quiero desposarla después que pase su luto pues el niño necesita una familia estable para crecer sanamente.

-Estoy seguro que usted se sabe el libro de disciplina de la Iglesia al derecho y al revés.

-Así es.

-Hablaré con los ancianos y es probable que le demos 6 meses de castigo, por ahora no podemos bautizar al niño hasta que usted esté completamente restaurado como miembro de la Iglesia.

-Comprendo, tendré que esperar ese tiempo para bautizar a mi pequeño.

George le dio una habitación a Eleonor y puso a disposición de ella a una mucama para que la atendiera.

Llegó la hora de la cena Albert bajó para acompañar a Candy.

-¿Qué le dijo el ministro sobre el bautizo de Will?

-Me van a disciplinar por 6 meses o más

-Por una parte me entristece pero también me alegra de que no haya distinciones entre la membresía generalmente solapan o tapan los malos comportamientos de los nobles

-Pero en esta Iglesia son imparciales, no importa el estatus que tengamos, sea yo un jornalero o un noble si cometo un agravio a mi prójimo tengo que pagar por ello.

-Ni modo tendremos que esperar hasta que le levanten el castigo, sabe el Señor Legan me ha dicho que abrieron un hospital donde están mandando a los escoceses heridos por la guerra y dice qué hay vacantes. Me gustaría poder apoyar.

-¿Y el niño Candy? Todavía es muy pequeño para que se quede bajo el cuidado de una niñera.

-Tengo que trabajar, necesito comprar mis artículos personales.

-Yo le puedo proveer de todo lo que necesite, no es necesario que trabaje

-Usted no tiene obligación conmigo

-Es mi deber, yo me haré cargo de usted todos los días de mi vida, cambiando de tema he sentido mucha molestia, las cicatrices me causan comezón si me rasco yo mismo me causo heridas, siento que la piel me quema.

-Puedo ponerle ungüento si gusta

-Le estaría agradecido.

-Primero amamantaré a mi hijo después iré a su recámara.

-La espero

Candy atendió a su pequeño, cuando se quedó dormido lo dejo bajo el cuidado de Dorothy

Candy tocó la puerta

-Adelante

Albert estaba sin camisa, ella se acercó a él para aplicarle el ungüento

-La admiro, aunque siente repulsión de todas maneras cumple como enfermera

-Ya le dije que no me desagrada

Llegó el día que delante la membresía informaron que Albert estaría disciplinado por tiempo indefinido hasta que ordenara su vida y legalizara su relación con la madre de su hijo

Candy escuchó que algunos de la ciudad murmuraban: Tiene a la amante bajo su mismo techo, son unos descarados

-Señor William, es mejor que regrese a la finca la gente murmura en mi contra

-Podemos callar a todos si contraemos matrimonio

-Yo no puedo casarme sin amor

-¿Tanto así le desagrado?

-No, al contrario pero mi amor siempre pertenecerá a Terry

-Yo quisiera que gustarle tan siquiera un poquito

-Usted me gusta William

-¿Aún en mi estado?

-Aunque no lo amo usted me agrada

-Lo que daría por besarla

-Hágalo pero le advierto que no le amo

Albert se acercó a ella y la besó

 **Hola chicas hoy estuve fuera toda la tarde y no pude actualizar otro fic, vuelvo hacer el ofrecimiento si alguien sabe dibujar podemos hacer un trato por un dibujo de los rubios ofrezco dos actualizaciones del fic que me diga así sea el mismo que pida, tiene que ser una escena inédita de la pareja de rubios de preferencia navideño, lo subiremos a nuestra página de Facebook y mencionaremos a la autora, el dibujo tiene que ir firmado por la artista**


	12. Chapter 12

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo se dejó llevar por ese cálido beso, cerró los ojos, por un momento quiso imaginar a Terry pero no pudo, el hombre que con mucha ternura y pasión acariciaba su boca con sus labios le hacía sentirse amada, Albert se separó de ella lentamente, ella logró ver que por sus mejillas se le escurrían lágrimas, sintió compasión de él pero al mismo tiempo estuvo tentada en mostrarle afecto y quiso consolarlo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue desabotonarle la camisa y besar lentamente las cicatrices de su pecho, mientras lo hacía Albert cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento , se detuvo pues se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento.

-Disculpe William

-No tengo nada que disculparte Candy, si gustas cuando lleguemos a la casa podemos seguir en…

-Fue un momento de debilidad Señor Andrew, quizás mi necesidad de afecto

-Comprendo, yo también tengo la necesidad de sentirme amado.

-Yo sigo amando a Terry, lo extraño mucho por un momento lo confundí con el—dijo eso para justificarse por su osadía pero en realidad se sintió atraída por él.

Durante todo el camino ella miraba por la ventana al contrario de él quien tenía sus ojos puestos en ella, deseaba más que un solo beso.

Llegaron a la propiedad, el niño estaba gateando, Albert se tiró al piso para jugar con su hijo, Candy se enterneció al verlos, él lograba sacarle carcajadas a su bebé.

-Ven con nosotros Candy—La invitó Albert, ella un poco apenada se arrodilló junto a ellos, el bebé se puso a jugar con la nariz de su papá y también lo pellizcaba un poco en las mejillas.

-Siempre te estaré agradecido Candy, ser padre es sin duda el mejor regalo del mundo

Mientras lo observaba sonreír Candy sintió fuertes palpitaciones en su pecho—verdaderamente es un hombre muy atractivo –pensó.

Fueron al comedor, el dio instrucciones para que pusieran el plato de Candy en el lugar de la señora Elroy.

-Candy, desde ahora quiero que este sea tu lugar

-Lo que usted disponga Señor Andrew-le contestó sonrojada

Después que terminaron de almorzar ella tuvo curiosidad y le preguntó al mayordomo ¿quien ocupaba regularmente el espacio que le cedió Albert? y su contestación fue:

-Era el lugar de la matriarca de la familia, con esa actitud el señor William quiere demostrarle que desde hoy usted tiene una posición muy importante en la familia Andrew.

Candy se quedó sorprendida y fue rápidamente a su recamara.

-Señora Candy hace rato irradiaba felicidad y ahora la veo cabizbaja-Le comentó Dorothy

-El Señor William me señaló un lugar en el comedor…

-Sí, él la está posicionando a su misma altura

-Él y yo no tenemos ninguna relación.

-¡Usted le ha dado un hijo!, ¿Qué más vinculo quiere? y perdone que le diga esto pero si él le pide que se casen, debe acceder, no querrá que le digan bastardo a su hijo por nacer fuera del matrimonio.

-¡Claro que no!

-Pues disculpe mi atrevimiento pero así les dicen a los niños que nacen fuera del matrimonio.

-No había pensado en eso, no quiero que mi hijo sufra esa vergüenza.

Al día siguiente Albert fue a sus oficinas, se impacientó pues George llegó tarde

-George, es la primera vez que haces que te espere por más de una hora-le dijo mirando el reloj

-Perdone Señor William, es que tengo una visitante en mi casa

-¿Sí? George has despertado mi curiosidad, no te conozco ningún familiar.

-Es una mujer a la que estoy cobijando

-Ten cuidado amigo, no vaya a ser que te metas en problemas por albergar a una desconocida

-Tiene acento americano y tiene facciones finas, es una dama muy hermosa

-¡George! no sé si sentir alegría o pena por ti, nunca te escuché expresar admiración por ninguna, al parecer te tiene deslumbrado.

-Tiene problemas emocionales, perdió a su hijo en la guerra, quisiera ayudarla ¡se ve tan frágil!

-Bueno, déjame los libros de contabilidad y retírate para que puedas atenderla pero mañana me gustaría que fueras puntual.

-Gracias Señor William, aquí me tendrá mañana muy temprano

-Duque de Granchester nos confirmaron que la señora Eleonor se subió a una pequeña embarcación que se dirigía a Newcastle

-Pues entonces ¡vayan para allá y encuéntrenla! ¡Bola de Inútiles! Ya debieron localizarla y traerla a mi lado.

-Eleonor es la única mujer a quien he querido, la muerte de nuestro hijo la devastó, aunque así sea ella debe estar conmigo.

-¿Cómo se siente hoy Eleonor?-le preguntó George

-De salud bien, pero creo que nunca lograré superar la muerte de mi hijo, lo veo en mis sueños, ni sé dónde quedó su tumba para llevarle flores, quería ir para allá cuando abordé el barco pero por ahora no hay ninguno que se dirija a ese lugar, esto fue lo más lejos que pude llegar, más bien estaba fuera de mí, que ni supe donde me subí sólo quería alejarme de Inglaterra y aquí estoy dándole molestias.

-No es ninguna molestia para mí, me complace su compañía, sabe Eleonor muchas veces no sabemos porque nos llegan las aflicciones, Dios nos permite experimentar ese dolor para que luego podamos consolar a otras personas que pasen por lo mismo.

-Y mientras lo experimento ¿Quién me consolará a mí?

-Yo Eleonor, si usted me lo permite.

Albert hizo los trámites necesarios para cerrar la fábrica de municiones pero no se lo permitieron, al contrario le dijeron que aumentara la producción por lo que tuvo que contratar más mujeres que trabajaran en ella.

Su rutina se había vuelto placentera para él pues diariamente disfrutaba de la compañía de Candy y de su hijo, aunque se sentía incómodo cuando ella le platicaba acerca de Terry, él la escuchaba pacientemente aunque por dentro sentía tristeza de que todavía tuviera vivo su recuerdo.

En una noche Candy se despertó y no encontró al niño en la cuna, se espantó y fue a buscarlo a la recamara de Albert. Tocó la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que decidió entrar, encontró al bebé durmiendo encima de su pecho.

-William, me llevaré al niño a la cuna

Albert abrió los ojos

-No podía dormir y la única manera que sentí paz fue arrullándolo.

-Disculpe por despertarlo ¿Quiere que le prepare algún té?

-No quiero que se moleste, llévese al niño si gusta hacerlo

Candy tomó a su hijo, cuando regresó a su habitación Dorothy se encontraba en ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escuché pasos y vine a ver si se le ofrecía algo para el niño.

-¿Puedes quedarte unos momentos con él?

-Claro que si

-Iré con el Señor Andrew al parecer no logra conciliar el sueño

Candy iba a tocar la puerta en ese momento el abrió y quedaron frente a frente.

 **Hola chicas todos estos días me he dedicado a dibujar y nada que me salen los rubios por eso les pedí que si alguien sabía hiciera una escena inédita de los rubios y yo les actualizaría dos fics, hubo una chica que hizo un dibujo hermoso pero falta colorearlo, estoy esperando que me diga que fics quiere que actualice. Seguiré intentando hasta que me salga Albert ya que no hay más respuesta, lo malo es que cuando vengo a ver ya se pasa el tiempo y no escribo**


	13. Chapter 13

-Quiero que se tome un té para que concilie el sueño

-Yo no necesito té, a la que necesito es a ti

Albert la besó sin previo aviso, ella le correspondió, la jaló hacia adentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta, ambos actuaban como si el mundo se fuera acabar como si no hubiese mañana, Candy no podía pensar con claridad, de lo único que estaba segura era que lo deseaba, ver su pecho descubierto casi a diario, tocarlo mientras le untaba el tratamiento para las quemaduras, sentir tan cerca su aliento y respiración la hacía estremecerse y a veces cuando amamantaba al bebé y él estaba presente sé fijaba que la veía lleno de lujuria, él se dio cuenta que estaba actuando desenfrenadamente y apaciguó sus movimientos, ya la tenía en su cama no era necesario ir tan de prisa por lo que la acarició delicadamente, besó sus pechos y dirigió su mano hacia la intimidad de Candy, escuchó de ella un gemido y eso lo volvió a descontrolar tanto así que se posicionó para penetrarla, al invadirla, ella le dijo: No te detengas

-Te amo Candy—le dijo al tomarla, antes de llenarla de su semen se aseguró que quedara complacida

A media noche ella se regresó a su habitación, Albert no se dio cuenta pues había quedado rendido

Al siguiente día Candy no quiso bajar a desayunar con él

-Avísale por favor a la Señora White que la estoy esperando para desayunar-le ordenó al mayordomo

-Ella dijo que bajaría cuando usted se fuera al trabajo-le respondió

Albert se puso de pie y fue a la habitación de Candy, entró sin tocar la puerta, ella estaba amamantando al niño

-Buenos días Candice, ¿Se siente mal? El desayuno está listo

-Señor William sé que esta es su casa pero usted ha dispuesto esta habitación para mí y entró sin pedir permiso.

-¿Señor William? Perdona, creí que después de lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche nos trataríamos con más confianza.

-Fue un error Señor Andrew

-¿Acaso lo hice mal? Puedes decirme cual fue mi error para que yo trate de…

-No tengo quejas sobre eso

-Entonces no comprendo

-No estamos casados

-Empezaré con los trámites hoy mismo Candice, por eso no te apures

-No quiero que vuelva a suceder, yo no soy una mala mujer

-Eso lo sé Candy

-Tener relaciones con usted fuera del matrimonio me convierte en una…

-No lo digas por favor, eres la madre de mi hijo y quiero que seas mi esposa, trataré de controlarme aunque confieso que después de lo de anoche se me hará difícil, quiero volverte a tomar Candy, te amo

Candy cerró los ojos, no quería escucharlo—Yo sigo amando a mi esposo-le contestó, pensó que con eso lo alejaría

-El ya no está pero he quedado yo en su lugar

Candy dejó al niño en la cuna, él se puso atrás de ella

-¿En serio no quieres que vuelva a pasar?- le preguntó con incredulidad pues había sido muy apasionada y complaciente con él

-Ahora mismo quiero que pase

Se despojaron de sus ropas y nuevamente se volvieron amar

A mediodía él se fue a su oficina, estaba feliz

-George, perdona por llegar tarde, quiero que vayas a preguntar que necesito para contraer matrimonio

-¿Se casará con la viuda de Granchester?

-No le digas así, quisiera que ya no se mencione a Terrence, ella me ha aceptado, todavía sigue amándolo pero no me importa, seré paciente quiero que vayas con el joyero a que reduzca este anillo, ella tiene dedos pequeños

-Buenas noches Eleonor

-George, me alegra que ya esté aquí ¿Cómo le fue en su trabajo?

-Muy bien, mi jefe pronto se casará

-¿Si? ¿Alguna muchacha de su nivel social?

-Con la mamá de su hijo

-¿No debieron casarse antes de tener al niño?

-Sí pero es un caso especial

-¿Cómo se llama su jefe?

-William Albert Andrew

-¡Ese hombre es un violador! ¡No puedo creer que vaya a casarse tan tranquilamente después de que arruinó la vida de mi hijo!

-Eleonor no creo que estemos hablando de la misma persona

-El abusó de mi nuera y la preñó, pobre muchacha quien sabe dónde esté vagando ahora

George se preocupó y decidió no decirle a Eleonor el nombre de la prometida de William

 **Hola chicas ayer actualicé mi fic Yo loco loco y ella loquita**


	14. Chapter 14

Eleonor esa noche no pudo dormir pensaba en advertirle a la prometida de William Andrew que él era un violador desalmado y que ya antes había arruinado la vida de su nuera, se imaginó que de seguro era un hombre influyente en ese lugar y que todo el mundo lo conocía no sería difícil dar con él. Fue a la cocina a prepararse un té para calmar sus nervios y se topó con George el cual tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño pues se reprochaba así mismo por su indiscreción, temía que Eleonor se obsesionara y quisiera contactar a Candy.

-Buenas noches George

-Oh Eleonor ¿Qué hace despierta?

-Vine a prepararme un té para calmar mis nervios

-Yo también, ya puse a calentar agua

-George quisiera agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

-No tienes porque, lo hago gustoso

Eleonor se le acercó y comentó: nadie antes ha hecho algo por mí sin interés de recibir algo a cambio

-Eleonor a pesar de que tengo poco tiempo de conocerla siento que usted me agrada mucho.

-Y tú a mí George, si gustas puedo ayudarte a que se te calmen los nervios, el padre de mi hijo siempre se unía a mi cuando estaba nervioso o malhumorado

George se quedó impactado con el ofrecimiento de Eleonor, la deseaba pero no quería aprovecharse de su situación.

-No quiero abusar de su gentileza Eleonor, sería un canalla si en estos momentos te llegara a faltar el respeto.

-Quizás soy yo la que deseo calmar mis nervios contigo

George la miró hipnotizado ante su belleza, Eleonor se acercó a él y se soltó el cabello delante de él seduciéndolo con su perfume, ella tenía experiencia pues siempre trataba de complacer al Duque y por ese motivo él nunca pudo dejarla pues aparte de que sentía que la amaba sabía de sus gustos en la cama, Eleonor pensó que George no sería distinto y efectivamente así fue, el hombre no tenía experiencia y ella se dio cuenta por la torpeza con que la acariciaba pero la enterneció, ella sintió que se aprovechaba de él antes de llegar al clímax George le dijo: Perdona Eleonor pero creo que me vengo -y la llenó de él.

Mientras en Inglaterra el Duque de Granchester hablaba con los altos mandos del ejército del Rey reclamaba ¿por qué William Albert Andrew regresó cuando la guerra todavía seguía en su apogeo?

Le mandaron un telegrama al Duque de Albany para informarle que deseaban que Albert se integrara nuevamente al ejército, este preguntó quién movía sus influencias para perjudicarlo y le dijeron que el Conde Douglas Haig era el que requería la presencia de Albert y este decidió mandarle un mensaje directo al Conde Haig.

 _ **Conde Douglas Haig, espero que al recibir estas líneas Dios esté proveyéndole de bendiciones . Me dirijo a usted para preguntarle ¿Por qué motivo requieren la presencia del mayor general William Albert Andrew? El ya cumplió con su servicio en el ejército, lo hirieron una vez y sobrevivió, regresó al campo de batalla y lo dañaron nuevamente, él es el único veterano que ha servido aun cuando ya no tenía el deber de hacerlo. Le pido que me explique ¿Por qué la insistencia sobre él? ¡Eso es ilegal!**_

 _ **Me despido de usted esperando su pronta respuesta pero tengo que advertirle que de seguir insistiendo con esta descabellada idea de que vuelva se lo comunicaré al Rey.**_

 _ **Atentamente Duque de Albany.**_

El Conde Haig le mandó la respuesta al Duque de Albany diciendo:

 _ **Siento mucho haberle disgustado, pero el que insiste que el mayor general William Andrew regrese a la guerra es el Duque de Granchester pues se ha enterado que él fue quien le dio el tiro de gracia a su hijo Terrence Granchester, yo sólo recibo instrucciones.**_

El Duque de Albany le escribió al Rey Jorge V para interceder a favor de Albert:

 _ **Sé que en estos momentos no gozo de tu preferencia por las cosas que se han suscitado durante el conflicto bélico, me informaron que me será retirado el título de Duque de Albany pero quiero pedirte el último favor: que hagas que El Duque de Granchester deje de meterse con el mayor General William Albert Andrew tu sabes que su padre siempre fue leal al reino Unido y él también te ha sido leal pues sirvió dos veces en el ejército, sufrió de mutilación en sus manos y las quemaduras deformaron parte de su cuerpo por lo que no es justo que regrese una tercera vez, si me resuelves esto no pondré oposición en cuanto se me retire el título.**_

 _ **Sin más por el momento me despido esperando la respuesta de su majestad.**_

Eleonor le dijo a George que daría un paseo por la ciudad, este no se imaginaba que su objetivo era dar con la prometida de William Albert Andrew, Eleonor preguntó en la ciudad por él, algunos que la vieron en la estación del tren la reconocieron y no le dieron informes pues pensaban que no estaba bien de sus facultades mentales, ese día Albert dispuso que Candy fuera con la modista para que le confeccionaran el vestido de novia, antes de entrar al establecimiento Eleonor la vio en la calle.

-¡Candice! ¿Eres tú?

-¡Señorita Eleonor! Que agradable sorpresa

-Muchacha ¿Te enteraste de lo de Terry?

-Sí, fue algo terrible

-El Duque de Granchester no me dijo como se dieron las cosas, sólo me prometió que si encontraba a los responsables se vengaría.

-¿El Duque de Granchester está aquí?-preguntó Candice preocupada

-No, yo huí de él, quise ir al lugar donde enterraron a Terry pero no encontré ninguna embarcación que fuera para allá, si gustas podemos ir juntas para llorar en la tumba de mi hijo, pero tú ¿Qué haces aquí Candice?

Candice sintió pena por Eleonor y no quiso decirle que muy pronto se casaría

Mientras los investigadores del Duque estaban llegando a su propiedad para comunicarle que habían hallado a Eleonor.

 **Hola chicas gracias por seguir leyendo el Fic. Lo que diré ahora será por un comentario que recibí, nací en un hogar cristiano, protestante para ser más específica mi niñez fue muy feliz así como mi juventud pues desde chica serví en el coro infantil de la Iglesia Y en mi juventud en un grupo musical cristiano, ahora participo en el coro mixto de mi Iglesia y como solista. Conocí a mi esposo y resultó ser de mi misma denominación actualmente sigo casada con el mismo hombre y cumpliremos en este mes de Diciembre 16 años de feliz matrimonio y créeme ante Dios te digo que gozo de estabilidad marital por lo que tus suposiciones sobre mi vida personal son totalmente erróneas . Esto es solamente una historia, no mezcles la ficción con la realidad, primero si tu hermana fuera psicóloga sabrías como escribir la palabra .**

 **Sin más por el momento te invito a que dejes de hacer corajes con mis fics, EN MIS FICS NUNCA PONDRÉ A CANDY COMO PAREJA FINAL DE TERRY.**

 **Reitero soy Albert Fan y nunca lo pondré perfecto porque JESUCRISTO es el UNICO SER PEFECTO PARA MI, siempre pongo las equivocaciones que podemos tener como humanos porque estamos en la carne y siempre estamos inclinados hacia el pecado, dice en la Biblia no hay justo ni aún uno, no hay quien busque a Dios, y en otro pasaje por cuanto todos pecaron y están destituidos de la Gloria de Dios.**

 **Ahora yo considero a Albert lo que es: un personaje de ficción, es decir no existe, pero ese personaje me agrada y por eso seguiré escribiendo y el será siempre el protagonista en mis historias.**

Y a las demás les pido disculpas si en algo ofendo con mis palabras.


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Dónde está mi mujer?-preguntó el Duque

-En Escocia pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Está viviendo con un hombre soltero, de hecho lo investigamos y se llama Georges Villers es el hombre de confianza de un veterano militar de nombre William Albert Andrew.

-¡Estúpida Eleonor involucrarse con un lacayo!, ¡ese hombre debe morir! pues se atrevió a tomar lo que me pertenece en cuánto a William Andrew ya le tengo preparada una sorpresa.

-Señorita Eleonor ese lugar todavía es zona de guerra-le contestó Candy afligida pues no sabría la reacción que tendría su suegra si le platicaba que vivía en amasiato con el hombre que causó el disgusto entre ella y Terry provocando que el decidiera irse a la guerra.

-A mí ya no me importa morir pues mi razón de vivir me la arrebataron-dijo Eleonor con algunas lágrimas asomándose en su mirada

-Pues yo debo velar por mi hijo, he encontrado a un hombre que me dará la protección que necesito para que él esté bien.

-¿Quieres decir que eres la concubina de algún noble?

-Él es un buen hombre que quiere darme su nombre y…

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo le dediqué mi vida al duque y me señalaban como si fuese una prostituta, no quiero eso para ti, eres lo más cercano que tengo a una hija, sabes te daré todo lo que poseo y podremos vivir juntas, entre las dos podemos sacar adelante a tu muchachito, será como mi nieto, eso es lo que Terry hubiese querido.

Candy sintió una opresión en el pecho ante las palabras de Eleonor se imaginaba lo mucho que estaba sufriendo pues ahora ella era madre y sabía que un hijo después de Dios es lo más importante en la vida de una mujer, pero al mismo tiempo le avergonzaba decirle que se había enamorado nuevamente.

-Eleonor yo siempre le tendré aprecio pero…

-Dime ¿dónde vives para que vaya a visitarte?-la interrumpió Eleonor

-Mejor deme su dirección y yo la visitaré

-Vivo con un hombre llamado Georges Villers ¿Y adivina para quien trabaja?

Candy ya sabía que era la mano derecha de Albert

-No me imagino-mintió Candy

-¡Para ese maldito que te desgració la vida! Él sí muy campante pronto se casará con una pobre ilusa pero me he propuesto localizar a esa mujer para advertirle la clase de hombre con quien quiere compartir su vida.

-Quizás nos hicimos una opinión equivocada de él, quizás estuvo bajo los efectos del alcohol, ya ve que Terry decidió partir a la guerra nuevamente en un ataque de ira y lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a mi hijo…

-¡Por favor Candy! él ya está descansando, debes recordar lo mucho que te amó no los errores que cometió.

-Se me ha hecho tarde Eleonor, deme su dirección para que la visite

Eleonor abrazó a Candy y le dijo al despedirse: Piénsalo bien, no quiero que vivas agachando la cabeza, quiero que seas libre.

Candy ni quiso entrar con la modista para que Eleonor no se diera cuenta de lo que haría.

La señora Elroy llegó sorpresivamente a la mansión Andrew, encontró a Dorothy cuidando del bebé.

-¿Y los padres del niño?

-La señora Candice salió a tomarse las medidas para el vestido de novia.

-Me alegra que William tenga la oportunidad de reparar el daño que le hizo a esa muchacha, pásame al niño, deseo cargar a mi sobrino ¡Es tan hermoso! Igual a su padre de pequeño, ahora dime las novedades en la casa.

-El señor William le ha dado a la señora el lugar que le correspondía a usted en el comedor.

-Me alegra que me lo dijeras hubiera sido vergonzoso para ambas que yo me sentara ahí, ¿Y cómo van las relaciones entre ellos?

-Me da pena contarle

-¡Por favor Dorothy! Dime de una vez

-Creo que han intimado

-¡Ese William! se hubiese esperado hasta casarse

-Creo que se aman

-Eso espero.

Albert llegó para almorzar y casi al mismo tiempo Candy iba bajando del coche.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ya te tomaron las medidas?

-No entré al establecimiento

-¿Cuál fue el motivo? A eso fuiste exclusivamente –comentó Albert, Candy vio la seriedad en su rostro.

-Me encontré con mi suegra

-¿Tu suegra? Yo no tengo mamá, sólo a mi tía Elroy

-Me refiero a Eleonor la mamá de Terry

-¿Y que con eso?

-¿No te das cuenta? Todavía es muy reciente lo de Terry y yo ya busqué pareja.

-Ella tiene que comprender que tienes derecho de rehacer tu vida

-Sí, pero no contigo, ella piensa distinto, quería que la acompañara a llorar en la tumba de Terry, pero le recordé que todavía es zona de guerra y que tengo que velar por mi hijo.

Ambos pasaron al salón encontrando a la Señora Elroy.

-¡Tía que sorpresa! Pero ¿Por qué te arriesgaste a venir?

-Tenía que conocer a tu hijo, en cuanto George me escribió me dispuse a venir, Candice me alegra tanto que formes parte de la familia-La señora Elroy extendió los brazos y Candy fue hacia ella.

-Quizás mi rostro no se vea amigable por mi ceño fruncido que es producto de tantas preocupaciones, pero no soy mala deseo que seamos buenas amigas.

-Gracias Señora Elroy por recibirme.

Se prepararon para almorzar Albert quería seguir indagando sobre lo de Eleonor.

-Entonces ¿En qué quedaste con la señora Eleonor? ¿Le dijiste que vas a casarte conmigo?

-No pude decirle, no me atreví porque ella me dijo que quiere localizar a la prometida de William Andrew para advertirle que es un mal hombre.

-¿Pero por qué se quiere meter en mi vida? Tu debiste decirle de una vez que nos vamos a casar.

-¡Me dio pena con ella!

La señora Elroy comentó: Comprendo la situación, si tú llegases a fallecer no me gustaría que Candy se case rápidamente con otra persona, quisiera que te guardase luto por varios años.

Candy casi se ahogaba con lo que estaba tomando al escucharlo.

Albert comentó: Está bien entiendo el punto, pero tarde o temprano se enterará ya que todos me conocen en la ciudad.

-Sí y más viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Georges

-¿Qué dices?

-Que Eleonor se hospeda con Georges, ella me lo dijo.

-¡Georges! Le advertiré que no le diga nada, lo que podemos hacer es que la modista venga a tomarte las medidas para que no salgas.

-Le prometí a la señora Eleonor que la visitaría.

-Cuando decidas visitarla no quiero que lleves al niño.

-Iré sola

-Candy se fue a su habitación después de Almorzar

-Me dijo Dorothy que Candy y tú mantienen relaciones

-Tía, eso es algo muy personal

-Pero indebido ¡no están casados!

-¡La amo! Y ella me ha aceptado es lo único que me importa tía, a la moral y a la decencia no las tomaré en cuenta por ahora.

Esa noche Albert entró a la habitación de Candy y se acostó a su lado

-¿Qué haces? Tu tía puede darse cuenta y me llenaré de vergüenza

-Ella ya lo sabe-Esa noche la hizo suya nuevamente.

Al día siguiente recibieron la visita del Duque de Albany

-Duque le presento a mi prometida

-A sus pies señorita-El Duque besó la mano de Candy-William vine a prevenirte

-¿Sobre qué?

-El Duque de Granchester…

-¡Por favor no quisiera discutir esto delante de mi prometida! Candy ¿podrías dejarme solo con el Duque?

La señora Elroy miró que Candy no quería retirarse.

-Candy parece que escucho llorar al niño vamos a ver que tiene—La anciana se agarró del brazo de la joven mujer

-Con permiso de ustedes nos retiramos.

Albert esperó a que salieran del salón y fue a espiar para ver si ya se habían alejado

-¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó desconcertado el Duque

-No le he dicho a mi prometida como sucedieron las cosas, ella es la viuda de Terrence Granchester, me he callado los sucesos

-Comprendo, William el Duque de Granchester está moviendo cielo y tierra para que regreses a la guerra, quiere destruirte es por eso que vengo a proponerte que nos deshagamos de él, yo partiré a Alemania el Rey lo sabe y me retirará el título de Duque y quedarás desprotegido, es por eso que antes que logre su cometido debemos de acabar con su vida.

-Duque le agradezco su propuesta pero yo no puedo levantar mi mano contra nadie, maté en la guerra pero fue por cumplir mi deber para defender a mi país.

-William yo he elegido serle fiel a Alemania tengo dos ducados allá, el Rey no puede hacerme nada pues también soy nieto de la Reina Victoria, antes de irme quiero dejarte protegido.

-Gracias pero no puedo conspirar contra nadie, no quiero hundirme más en el pecado

-Eres como tu padre, veré que hago por ti antes de irme.

 **Hola chicas estos días se me hace difícil actualizar pero aquí estoy, ¿Cuál fic quieren para que lean en Nochebuena? En Facebook está ganando en la encuesta este mismo.**

 **Feliz Navidad chicas gracias por acompañarme todo este año y hay que agradecer a Dios que nos permite estar vivas algunos seres queridos se quedaron en el camino.**


	16. Chapter 16

Al día siguiente en la oficina, Albert confrontó a George

-¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que a la que estás hospedando en tu casa es a la mamá de Terrence Granchester?

-No creí que fuera necesario-contestó George preocupado por la expresión facial de Albert

-Se encontró con Candy y le dijo que quiere localizarme para advertirle a mi prometida que soy de lo peor ¿Cómo se enteró que me voy a casar? ¿Cometiste la indiscreción de decirle?-indagó Albert

-Lo escuchó en la calle, Señor William todos lo conocen tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de que usted radica aquí-Trataba de justificarse George

-No sé George, yo no quiero que nadie entorpezca mis planes

-Yo la mantendré vigilada, no puedo deshacerme de ella, la amo y …

-Ya es tu mujer supongo

-Me casaré con Eleonor

-Entonces debes de hallar una forma para que ella cambie de parecer acerca de mí, George no quiero que esa mujer sea una constante amenaza para mi relación con Candy, seré implacable con cualquiera que quiera destruir lo que he ganado.

-Comprendo, le prometo que no le causaré problemas

-Candy los irá a visitar un rato de estos, le insistiré para que ella misma le diga a tu mujer que es mi prometida.

-Si rogaré para que no tenga repercusiones la confesión de la señora Candice

-Si no tendré que mandarte un tiempo a Inglaterra-Amenazó Albert.

Esa misma noche George llegó a su domicilio, Eleonor se había puesto un hermoso vestido para recibirlo.

-Buenas noches Eleonor ¿Tendremos visitas?

-No ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que te veo deslumbrante

-Quise ponerme bella para ti, aunque es imposible pues ya no soy joven

-Eleonor para mi eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, creo que esta noche es la indicada…

-¿Para qué?

-Para que yo te pida que te cases conmigo, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti y quiero formalizar mi relación contigo

Eleonor se quedó sorprendida con la proposición

-George no es necesario que haya un papel de por medio para que tú y yo estemos juntos.

-Para mí es vital, quiero unir mi vida con la tuya para siempre

-George me conmueves

Ellos se besaron, Eleonor estaba emocionada pues dejaría de ser ante la sociedad una querida y se convertiría en una señora, George le daría el lugar que el Duque nunca le dio, ya no viviría más en las sombras.

Candy llegó a visitar a Eleonor.

-Buenas tardes le prometí que algún día la visitaría

-Candice pasa, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, el hombre con quien vivo me ha propuesto matrimonio y he aceptado

-¡No sabe el gusto que me da! ¡Ya no estará sola!-la abrazó efusivamente

-Aunque me case puedes venirte a vivir conmigo, George es un buen hombre de seguro accederá, el hace todo lo que le pido.

-No, usted debe vivir sola con su esposo, necesitan intimidad no sería apropiado que yo venga a entrometerme, además recuerde que yo también me casaré muy pronto.

El rostro de Eleonor se endureció y le recriminó-¿Tan pronto dejaste de amar a mi hijo? ¡De verdad pienso que debiste guardar el luto por más tiempo! No creí que fueras de esas mujeres inconstantes en el amor, te vas a entregar a otro y el cuerpo de mi hijo ni se ha enfriado.

-Creo que fue mala idea venir-Candy se puso de pie- Es tiempo de que nos despidamos, espero sea feliz Eleonor en realidad lo deseo de corazón-Candy la besó en la mejilla y fue hacia la puerta

-¡No te vayas Candy! eres a la única que conozco en este lugar ¡Perdóname! No debí reprocharte.

-Señora Eleonor, después de lo que le diga de seguro se enemistará conmigo, pero ya no puedo seguir callándolo

-¿Qué pasa Candy? te vuelvo a pedir disculpas, es que a veces el amor de madre me ciega.

-El hombre con quién me casaré no es otro más que el mismo William Albert Andrew

-¡Con ese malnacido! ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¡El desgració la vida de mi hijo! ¡Es un perro!-le reclamaba Eleonor sujetándola de los hombros

-La familia Andrew me apoyó cuando más lo necesité, le dieron su nombre a mi hijo, es por eso que le decía que se enemistaría conmigo, yo no puedo dejar que usted hable mal del padre de mi hijo en mí presencia, es por eso que desde este mismo momento dejaremos de frecuentarnos.

Candy se fue de ahí, Eleonor se quedó llorando

Candy iba triste durante todo el trayecto cuando llegó a la Mansión Andrew se refugió en los brazos de Albert.

-¡Yo la apreciaba! Pero se puso como loca en cuanto se enteró que eres mi prometido

-Tarde o temprano lo iba a saber, aunque debiste de llevar acompañante, lo bueno fue que no te dañó-la consolaba Albert

-¡No me lo advertiste George! no me dijiste que Candice es la prometida de ese perro

-Eleonor yo toda la vida he estado al servicio de la familia Andrew, al insultar a William también me insultas a mí, yo me siento parte de esa familia.

A Eleonor hasta le temblaba la quijada por todo el coraje que sentía.

-¡Quédate con tu familia! Porque yo me voy

Eleonor esa misma noche salió de la casa de George, el no pudo detenerla.

El Duque de Granchester se trasladó a la ciudad donde habitaba Eleonor, ella no se dio cuenta que se cambió en la misma posada donde el Duque se hospedaba

 **Hola chicas les recuerdo que mañana 07 de Enero se posteará en la página de Facebook Candy Candy Manga a color el primer tomo completamente coloreado y gratis a las 7:00 hrs Houston pero apoyen dando Like a la página y compartiendo así motivan a mi amiga Mariela a que siga con los demás tomos, son en total 9, si no dan Likes dudo que siga esforzándose es mucho trabajo y lo hace con mucho cariño por las fans de Candy, así como nosotras las que escribimos historias lo hacemos por cariño a la pareja nuestra única ganancia son sus comentarios y eso que a veces se cuelan algunos mal intencionados.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Este capítulo contiene actos de violencia abstenerse de leer si es menor de edad y sensible**

Al siguiente día el duque de Granchester fue con sus hombres a la casa de George este ya se había ido a su trabajo estaba deprimido por el abandono de Eleonor, la mucama inocentemente atendió la puerta .

-Buenos días, vine a visitar a la Señora Eleonor

-La señora Eleonor se fue anoche de aquí, según me comentó el Señor Villers antes de irse a su trabajo.

-¡Me está mintiendo! Dígale a Eleonor que el Duque de Granchester quiere verla

-Disculpe usted Duque pero no tengo porque mentirle

El duque empujó a la mujer y ella se cayó, entró a la fuerza, buscó por toda la casa y no encontró ninguna pertenencia de Eleonor, se acercó a la mucama y la agarró por el cuello

-¡Dime dónde está o te mato! – le ordenó, parecía como si se le fueran a salir los ojos de la furia

-¡No sé! Se lo juro que ignoro donde fue

El duque la dejó, sus hombres se ofrecieron a buscarla por todas las posadas de la ciudad.

Mientras Richard esperaba la información de sus hombres en la sala de la recepción, vio cuando Eleonor bajó de su habitación y entregó la llave al encargado para irse a comer ella no se percató de que alguien la miraba.

-Vaya el destino siempre se encargará de reunirnos Eleonor- pensó el Duque

-¿Qué te pasa George? te siento distraído

-Eleonor me abandonó, se enojó conmigo porque no le dije que usted era el hombre con quien la señora Candice está comprometida

-Lo siento George

-Yo más créamelo

Eleonor llegó a la posada y fue confiadamente a su habitación no se imaginaba que una sorpresa la aguardaba impaciente, abrió la recamara y sintió que el corazón casi se le detuvo al ver al Duque frente a ella.

-¿Te sorprendí?

-¿Qué haces aquí Richard?-trató de actuar con naturalidad y ocultó su miedo

-He venido a buscarte Eleonor al parecer ya se te quitó la demencia

-¡Yo no regresaré contigo! ¡Al morirse mi hijo ya no hay nada que nos una!

-¿Crees que te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente? tu sabes que me perteneces

-¡Yo ya pertenezco a otro hombre! ¡A uno que está dispuesto a darme su nombre! ¡Algo que tú nunca hiciste!

-¡Una ramera no debe aspirar a ser una Duquesa! ¿Te atreviste a yacer con él?

Él se acercó y la tomó por las muñecas y la interrogó: ¡Dime si te revolcaste con él, perra!

-¡Si lo hice!-contestó con valentía Eleonor no midiendo las consecuencias de cómo reaccionaría cegado por los celos

El duque la tomó por el cuello con una sola mano cortándole el flujo del aire y evitando así que gritara, después de que casi la deja inconsciente la golpeó con el puño, cuando cayó al piso descargó su ira pateándola innumerable veces en el estómago y en la cara hasta cansarse, al salir de su trance rápidamente pidió su cuenta y abandonó el lugar.

Uno de los lacayos de la posada vio la puerta entreabierta, tocó y al no obtener respuesta entró y descubrió el macabro hallazgo fue apresuradamente con el encargado.

-¡Han golpeado a una mujer hasta matarla!-exclamó el sirviente

-¡Cállate! ¡Si se sabe esto podrías arruinar mi negocio! ¡Ve por el médico!

El dueño de la posada fue a ver a Eleonor y se aterrorizó de ver la condición en que la dejó el duque-¡Pobre mujer! ¿Quién le hizo esto?

La subieron a la cama, sangraba por la nariz y la boca, el médico llegó a los veinte minutos.

-Hay que llamar a la policía por si acaso fallece-

-¡No! ¡Eso arruinaría mi negocio! Si fallece me haré cargo del entierro pero discretamente

Lavaron sus heridas y la fajaron pues el doctor pensó que habían costillas rotas, Eleonor respiraba con dificultad parecía como que se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

-Señora ¿hay alguien a quien podamos llamar para que se encargue de usted?

-Can…Candice , William Andrew –sólo eso alcanzó a decir y se desmayó.

Era la hora de la cena en la mansión Andrew, Albert sostenía a su hijo y le daba la comida en la boca.

-Señor Andrew, el encargado de la posada principal de la ciudad vino a verlo

-¿A mí? No recuerdo tener tratos con él

-Dice que es urgente

-Pásalo al salón y dile que espere.

Después de veinte minutos todos fueron al salón principal.

-Señor Andrew-hizo una reverencia el propietario

-¿Qué sucede? Perdone que lo haya hecho esperar pero estaba cenando con mi familia

-Se hospedó una mujer en mi posada llamada Eleonor Baker

Albert miró la reacción de Candy la cual se había puesto expectante

-¿Y que con eso?

-La golpearon y casi la matan, en su delirio dijo Candice y William Andrew, es por eso que vine con ustedes

-¡Eleonor! –Exclamó Candy preocupada-¡Lléveme con ella por favor!-suplicó Candy

-No, yo iré para ver de qué se trata luego te informaré-La quiso detener Albert

-¡Es mi suegra!-replicó Candy dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Ve con ella, yo me quedaré con el niño-dijo la señora Elroy

Al llegar a la posada y ver a Eleonor Candy se compadeció de ella y comenzó a llorar

-¿Sabe quién fue?-preguntó Albert

-No, el lacayo la encontró en el suelo-contestó el encargado

Albert mandó a llamar a George, este fue a toda prisa para estar al lado de su amada

-Candy es hora de irnos, George la cuidará-le dijo Albert sosteniéndola del brazo

-No, ella quiso que yo estuviera a su lado y aquí me quedaré-Contestó Candy decidida.

 **Hola chicas pues aquí cumpliendo con el fic que ganó la encuesta, le mando saludos a Ana Gallardo, Aly, Silvia, Sayuri, Rocio RC, Yuleni, Gina Riquelme, Chidamami, Maravilla 121, K.E.C.S, Mary silenciosa (tarde pero seguro) Elo Andrew, JUJO, Amy,** **Chickiss SanCruz, Rebeca 16, Elvira HC, Serenity Usagi, Amaly Malfoy, Jacky Andrew, La castaaneda, Gata, Sandy, Madel Ros, Lorant, Luisa y a todas las que siguen el fic. Bendiciones.**

 **A través de sus comentarios puedo motivarme para subir otro fic el fin de semana, Saludos.,**


	18. Chapter 18

Albert miró a George y el entendió que debía decirle a Candy que él se encargaría de Eleonor

-Señorita Candice, Eleonor es mi responsabilidad pues ha sido mi mujer, yo le pedí que se casara conmigo y ella aceptó

-Lo sé George, pero ella pidió que yo viniera, además soy enfermera, déjeme cuidarla, yo la aprecio mucho

George miró a Albert quien se veía molesto por la situación.

-Candy, nuestro bebé todavía depende de ti-intervino Albert

-Dorothy puede darle papilla, ¡Albert por favor no puedo desentenderme ante el sufrimiento!

-Está bien, puedes quedarte por esta noche, pero sabes que tienes una responsabilidad con nuestro hijo

-Sí, lo sé

Albert se retiró de ahí, lo mismo hizo George, él rubio llegó a la mansión

-¿Y Candice? –le preguntó Elroy

-Se quedó cuidando de la señora Eleonor

-Comprendo ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

-A ti no te lo puedo ocultar, no quisiera que nada le recordara a Terrence y si está con Eleonor lo tendrá presente en su mente

-William, ten confianza de que Candy está enamorada de ti

Esa noche Candy se quedó velando el descanso de Eleonor, la ayudaba pasándole el orinal pues no podía levantarse. El doctor llegó al siguiente día para ver si había sobrevivido

-¿Se pondrá bien doctor?

-A mí lo que me preocupa es el bebé-respondió el doctor

-¿Bebé ha dicho?

-Sí, la señora está embarazada y esta golpiza le puede ocasionar un aborto

Eleonor escuchó al doctor

-¡Un bebé de George! si tiene razón, no me vino el período, todavía tiene poco tiempo ¡Dios mío déjame vivir y deja que el sobreviva!

George también lo escuchó: Doctor ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo? –Él quería saber porque si llevaba más del mes entonces no era suyo

-Pude notárselo en los pechos cuando la estaba fajando, la señora tiene la piel muy blanca y es notorio el aspecto, pero cuando pueda hablar le preguntaré cuanto tiene de retraso menstrual-respondió el doctor

-Señorita Candy, El señor Andrew me ha dado permiso para cuidar de Eleonor, vaya a su casa, yo la atenderé

-Iré a descansar George, pero esta noche también me quedaré con ella

-No…te vayas-habló Eleonor con dificultad

Candy se acercó a la convaleciente, tenía los ojos cerrados por la hinchazón en la cara

-Suegra, iré a cambiarme y a darle pecho a mi bebé luego regresaré a cuidar de usted

Candy ni le mandó avisar a Albert que había llegado sino se fue a cambiar asear directamente, él tenía al niño por lo que tuvo que entrar a su habitación

-Buenos días ¿Cómo pasó la noche el niño?-Le preguntó Candy al padre de su hijo

-Llorón, casi no me dejó dormir

-Esta noche pienso quedarme nuevamente con Eleonor, si quieres lo llevo conmigo

-No Candy, el niño se quedará aquí, yo cuidaré de él ¿Cómo amaneció la señora Eleonor?

-Pobre, los ojos los tiene cerrados por la golpiza, habla con dificultad y tiene amenaza de aborto

-¿Está embarazada?-preguntó sorprendido Albert

-Según el doctor, pero cuando ella pueda hablar le hará algunas preguntas el médico para comprobarlo

-¿Lo sabe George?

-Si lo escuchó

-¿Te das cuenta Candy? Dios le está devolviendo a Eleonor lo que le quitó, la está recompensando por la pérdida de Terrence

-Hay que esperar, Eleonor ya es mayor y el embarazo es de alto riesgo y con esta golpiza que le propiciaron

-¿Y ya dijo quién fue el agresor o los agresores?

-Te comenté que habla con dificultad

-Sí, perdón ando en la luna

Candy se acercó a Albert y lo abrazó-Te amo Albert, gracias por permitirme cuidar de ella

Albert pensó: Pues yo me opuse pero ella insistió, por ahora no quiero tener discordias con Candice

El Duque de Granchester mandó a investigar si había fallecido Eleonor

-Duque lo que pudimos sacarle al doctor es que ella sigue viva y que al parecer falta confirmar su embarazo

 **Chicas lindo inicio de Semana, Dios me las bendiga**


	19. Chapter 19

-¿Embarazo?

-Sí Señor

-¿Le dará un hijo a ese perro? ¿A ese don nadie? No será así, no permitiré que sea feliz

Candy llegó todos los días de la semana para cuidar de Eleonor mientras el sol iluminaba con su luz, George pagaba su estadía en la posada diariamente, Albert no soportaba que su mujer estuviera fuera de casa por lo que hablaría muy seriamente con ella.

-Candy, sé que amas a la señora Eleonor porque es lo más cercano que tienes a una madre pero ya no quiero que estés tanto tiempo fuera de nuestro hogar, él niño requiere de tus cuidados, quiero que arreglemos esto de una buena vez, deseo llegar a un acuerdo contigo

-Precisamente quería que abordáramos ese tema, Albert deseo que Eleonor viva con nosotros por un corto tiempo, tan siquiera hasta que nazca su bebé, temo que de nuevo atenten contra ella, tu mansión siempre está custodiada y protegida.

Albert guardó silencio por unos instantes, Candy quería leer su mente aunque con su actitud sabía que no estaba de acuerdo.

-George vivió mucho tiempo en mi propiedad en el chalet independiente a la casa principal, si gustas pueden cambiarse ahí pero primero pregúntale a George si está de acuerdo pues es el responsable de ella

-¡Gracias! ¡Eres muy bueno!-le dijo Candy abrazándolo con alegría de que accediera

-Espero que Eleonor no me pague mal por bien-pensó Albert

A pesar que todo el mundo estaba en zozobra por la guerra se podía decir que los Andrew tenían paz, estaban arreglando todo para la boda entre los rubios, Eleonor se recuperaba satisfactoriamente en lo físico y en los dolores del alma, las visitas de Candy le levantaban el ánimo más al contemplar a su bebé, ella sabía que pronto también volvería a tener la dicha de ser madre, todo marchaba bien con su embarazo, al observar lo bueno que era Albert con Candy reconoció que no podía encontrar un hombre mejor que pudiera suplir a su hijo como esposo de su amada nuera, poco a poco su amargura iba desapareciendo y la ilusión de ser madre embargaba su corazón.

-Por fin le levantaran el castigo a William en la Iglesia-le comentó Candy a Eleonor mientras tomaban el té

-¿Y eso te trae algún beneficio?

-Si podré casarme por la Iglesia y podremos bautizar al niño ¡Estoy muy contenta!

Eleonor trató de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro- tú más que nadie merecer ser feliz Candy-le comentó con sinceridad

-Tú también serás feliz, tienes a George a tu lado ¡Este sábado se casarán!

-Quería casarse por la Iglesia pero le dije que no, imagínate a mi edad con un vestido de novia y embarazada- comentó sonriendo levemente

-¡George la ama Eleonor!

-Sí, aunque el amor por los hijos es más grande que el amor que uno siente por sus parejas

-Yo no puedo medir el amor Eleonor simplemente sé que amo a Albert y que amo a mi hijo.

-¿No puedes comparar si el amor que le tuviste a Terry es menor o mayor del que sientes por Albert?

-No quiero hacer comparaciones

-Mi hijo era más buen mozo que William además este tiene esas horribles cicatrices .

Llegó el día en que George uniría su vida a la de Eleonor, contrataron servicio de banquete foráneo pues George estimaba a todos los empleados de Albert y los invitó, adornaron y adecuaron el jardín pues ahí sería la ceremonia, llegó el juez al domicilio y dijo las palabras alusivas, George y Eleonor sellaron su unión con un beso prolongado, era el día más feliz para el siervo fiel de los Andrew.

Al Duque no le cabía en su negro corazón todo el rencor que sentía, se enteró que la mujer a la que consideraba suya se casó con George Villers, él estaba determinado a interrumpir esa felicidad a como diera lugar.

Albert invitó a algunos oficiales a su casamiento muchos declinarían porque estaban en servicio y no tenían ánimos de presenciar una boda pero el protector de Albert, el Duque de Albany quien todavía no se había retirado del reino unido se propuso asistir.

Richard se enteró de la fecha en que se llevaría a cabo tan aberrante acto para él, pues todos los oficiales comentaban que Albert estaba loco por casarse en época de guerra.

Toda la Iglesia fue adornada con flores de temporada, la mayoría de los asistentes eran mujeres pues muchos hombres estaban en combate o murieron en la guerra, Eleonor no se dio cuenta que alguien la vigilaba a la distancia, ella por más que trató de presenciar toda la ceremonia nupcial no pudo resistir pues los recuerdos de cuando se casó Terry con Candy le llegaban a su mente, le comentó a George que necesitaba aire y que saldría un momento, George se quedó pues era el padrino de los anillos, Candy lucía hermosa, la tela de su vestido era tan fina como la que usaban las princesas, ahí no escatimaron en gastos.

El Duque de Granchester se le puso enfrente a Eleonor, tenía un arma en la mano, ella pensó que hasta ahí terminarían sus días al ver que le apuntaba con la pistola.

-Te ves hermosa Eleonor

-Richard por favor, no dispares

-Sabía que no podías presenciar tan aberrante acto, te conozco muy bien, sólo esperé el momento con paciencia en que abandonarías tu lugar, pero no vine a matarte

-Entonces ¿Me perdonarás la vida?

-Vine a decirte quien mató a nuestro hijo

-Tú dijiste que hallarías a los culpables y que los matarías

-Lo hallé pero no he podido hacer nada, es alguien que cuenta con protección personal, no puedo acercarme sólo alguien de confianza podría acercarse

-¡Habla ya y dime el nombre de ese bastardo!

-Es William Albert Andrew

-¡Mientes! Como ves que la familia Andrew me acogió cuando casi me mataste te has propuesto arruinar mi felicidad

-Sé feliz Eleonor en presencia del asesino de nuestro hijo, esa vez no pude decírtelo porque enloqueciste por el dolor y te fuiste de mi lado antes que te lo comentara, luego me enteré de tu infidelidad y sólo quería matarte pero en ese momento de rabia se me olvidó darte el nombre de él, lee la carta que me enviaron, ve que estaba sellada y mira la fecha

Eleonor leyó aquella carta :

 ** _Duque Granchester es para mí difícil dirigirme a usted por medio de estas líneas, siento pesar por lo ocurrido a su hijo es algo sumamente penoso, el mariscal que dio la orden para ejecutarlo falleció en el campo de batalla y de los que alzaron sus armas contra él sólo sobrevivió el que le dio el tiro de gracia, el mayor General William Albert Andrew que está bajo la protección del Duque de Albany quien goza del favor del Rey, le aclaro que William Andrew sólo ejecutó las órdenes que le dieron_**

 ** _Sin más por el momento me despido y espero que su hijo haya encontrado la paz para su descanso eterno._**

 ** _Se despide de Usted_**

 ** _Conde Douglas Haig_**

-¡Dame esa pistola! ¡Yo misma lo mataré!

El Duque de Granchester sonrió, Eleonor sería la que apretaría el gatillo por él, se imaginó que mataba a Albert y después ponía el arma en su sien para suicidarse.

Eleonor entró a la Iglesia, ya habían pronunciado las palabras donde declaraban marido y mujer a Candy y a Albert

-¡Asesino! ¡Te voy a matar! –gritó Eleonor apuntándole al patriarca de los Andrew

 **Chicas les agradezco cómo siempre sus comentarios, esta semana actualicé los consuegros y contigo conocí el amor, me motivan los review que envían pues ahí decido si actualizar otro fic o no, Feliz día de la mujer.**

 **Será que debe morir Albert?**


	20. Chapter 20

Candy miró aterrorizada a Eleonor, George al ver el acto cubrió a Albert

-¡Quítate George! o para matarlo a él, tendré que dispararte a ti también.

-Eleonor piensa que si lo matas te encarcelarán y no podrás ver crecer a nuestro hijo pues estarás en el calabozo, recuerda que los Andrew te acogieron después de que el Duque de Granchester casi te mata a golpes.

-¡El mató a mi hijo! ¡Él le dio el tiro de gracia!

-¿Qué Albert le dio el tiro de gracia?-preguntó Candy atónita

-Si Candy ¡El mató a tu esposo! –respondió Eleonor

El Duque de Albany al ver distraída a Eleonor por acusar a Albert ante Candy se aventó hacia ella y forcejearon, el arma se disparó ella al escuchar el estruendo se quedó paralizada por el susto, el Duque logró quitarle el arma. Eleonor vio que George se dobló y que la sangre emanaba de su cuerpo

El Duque de Granchester al escuchar el disparo, se retiró de ahí, pensó que su plan había funcionado.

-¡George no! ¿Dónde te di? ¡Perdóname amor!- dijo acercándose para buscarle la herida y detener la hemorragia

-Sólo fue un roce-respondió George para tranquilizarla.

Albert miró el rostro endurecido de su esposa, la tomó por el codo y ella se liberó bruscamente de su agarre

Los guardias entraron para llevarse detenida a Eleonor.

-Nos llevaremos a la Señora por intento de asesinato contra el Señor William

La sujetaron y se la llevaron casi a arrastrando, George la miraba angustiado.

La señora Elroy se dirigió a los invitados.

-Todo esto ha sido un mal entendido que los miembros de la familia discutiremos después del banquete, les invitamos a que vayan a la celebración la cual no se suspende.

-Lleven a George con el médico-ordenó Albert a su guardia personal y ellos obedecieron

-Por favor Candy, no me dejes mal delante de los invitados, ya estamos casados, después te explicaré

Mientras caminaban por la alfombra nupcial el Duque de Albany se acercó a los esposos.

-Tenía esta carta en su mano, toma William después se la enseñas a tu esposa.

Todos los miembros de la Iglesia comentaban lo acontecido, algunos se acercaron a los rubios para felicitarlos y desearles dicha, Candy sonreía forzosamente

Se subieron al carruaje que los llevaría al banquete

-¡Asesinaste a Terry! –le reclamó

-Lee la carta

-Nada cambia lo que hiciste, ya habías abusado de mí y por último me dejaste viuda para casarte conmigo

-¡No fue así Candy! ¡Fueron órdenes que recibí!

-Te hubieses negado a ejecutarlas ¿Cómo podré amar al asesino de mi esposo?

-Ahora yo soy tu esposo Candy, me juraste amor en el altar y es para toda la vida- el trató de besarla y ella lo rechazó empujándolo

-Lee la carta

Ella la agarró, iba mojándola con sus lágrimas mientras leía

La Señora Elroy iba en un carruaje aparte con el Duque de Albany, sostenía en brazos al hijo de Candy e iba rogándole a Dios que todo se arreglara entre los recién casados.

-No se preocupe Señora Elroy, yo hablaré con Candice y le diré como sucedieron las cosas, fue algo lejos del alcance de William

Al llegar a la mansión, Candy se encerró en su habitación y no dejó pasar a Albert, ella se dejó caer en la cama para seguir lamentándose.

El Duque y la señora Elroy se pusieron a recibir a los invitados, Dorothy se llevó al niño.

Albert bajó a la celebración.

-¿Ya le explicaste?-preguntó el Duque

-No me dejó entrar.

-Atiende a tus invitados yo hablaré con tu esposa.

El Duque de Albany tocó la puerta: Candice, déjeme hablar con usted

-¡No quiero hablar con nadie! Déjeme sola

-Yo partiré hoy, pero quiero aclarar esto con usted

Candy de mala gana le abrió la puerta pues la voz del Duque era imperativa algo obvio por ser un oficial de rango.

-Nada de lo que me diga hará que cambie el concepto que tengo de William ¡Es un asesino!

-William pudo salvar a Terrence la primera vez pero él fue tan estúpido de ir al frente de guerra ahí se acobardó y desertó, fue por eso que lo mandaron a fusilar, Albert le mandó un mensaje al Duque de Granchester para que intercediera por su hijo pero este no quiso mover ningún dedo para salvarlo porque se avergonzó de él, él es el verdadero culpable de la muerte de Terrence, yo estuve a lado de William, le llevó un ministro a Terrence para que liberara de culpa su alma y se entregara a Cristo antes de morir. Albert estaba decidido a dejarlo libre pero le hice ver que si no ejecutaba las órdenes al que fusilaríamos sería a él, ¡Entienda Candy! William estuvo entre la espada y la pared era su vida o la de Terry. Reconozco que el mariscal se ensañó con Terrence, porque quería dar un mensaje a los demás que aún fuera hijo de un noble no se le perdonaría sería eliminado si desertaba, lo agarraron de ejemplo para intimidar al resto de los soldados.

-Es obvio que usted habla a favor de Albert.

-Sí y quiero que sea feliz, la ama Candice, no deje que la amargura le impida ser feliz a lado de él, además él es el padre de su hijo, ahora baje a su lado y atienda a sus invitados o todos murmuraran de ustedes

-A mí no me interesa lo que hablen de él a partir de ahora.

-Pues sepa usted que si hablan de él estarán hablando de usted misma porque ahora ustedes son una sola carne delante del Dios Todopoderoso , Si no baja a atender a sus invitados le prometo que haré que Eleonor se pudra en la cárcel. Ahora retoque su maquillaje y vaya a lado de William.

Al Duque de Albany se le oscureció la mirada y pensó: Antes que me vaya a Alemania dejaré resuelto lo de Granchester juro por mi vida que su nombre morirá con él.

 **Hola chicas gracias por seguir el fic, quiero recomendarles la traducción de la última novela de Candy Candy que realizó el foro Andrew pueden encontrarla en Facebook esta traducción es la más apegada a lo que Nagita quiso transmitirnos, esto se los comento porque circula una traducción manipulada de unas que se hacen llamar misuki fans que la verdad están engañando a las Candy fans es por eso que en la página Candy Candy la verdadera historia se suben post con aclaraciones y con pruebas dejando las páginas en su idioma original para que corroboren ustedes mismas con la ayuda de la tecnología, también si quieren enterarse del contenido de las hermosas cartas de coqueteo que se escribieron los rubios hay una página de Facebook llamada Antigua Novela de Candy ahí podrán leerlas.**

 **También existen poemas que Candy le dedicó a Albert y canciones en las cuáles no dejan duda de quién es Anohito, es por eso que les recomiendo estas dos páginas de Facebook, Candy Candy la verdadera Historia y Antigua Novela de Candy y Candy Candy manga a color donde se suben vídeos del anime en su idioma original.**


	21. Chapter 21

Candy tuvo que obedecer a aquel hombre, no quería que Eleonor fuera condenada por intento de asesinato, vio en los ojos del Duque de Albany que no vacilaría en cumplir su amenaza.

Fue a lado de su esposo quien estaba afligido, los invitados se acercaban a ellos para darle su bendición, Candy sostuvo a su bebé para tener de alguna manera una excusa y no socializar ni mostrarse alegre, en sus cavilaciones estaba la imagen de Albert empuñando una pistola y disparando en contra del que una vez amó.

Tenía claro que los sentimientos hacia Albert fueron evolucionando primero fue compasión por su deformidad y su atormentada alma, luego sintió atracción porque a pesar de todas esas cicatrices su porte, su mirada azul y seductora, su cercanía habían logrado que se enloqueciera de deseo por él, ahora ella se reprochaba a sí misma por ser tan débil quizás si en su momento él le hubiese confesado lo que hizo no albergaría sentimientos hacia él pero calló, supuso que fue por amor o le atormentaba que él sólo quisiera estar con ella por su hijo.

Sintió la mirada penetrante del Duque quien tenía fruncido el ceño es como si telepáticamente le ordenara qué hacer, Candy le dio el bebé a la señora Elroy, Albert así pudo acercarse a ella para abrir el baile nupcial, todos miraban sonrientes a la pareja, la ropa que él usaba cubría las marcas que la guerra dejó en su cuerpo, se podía apreciar en su rostro lo enamorado que estaba de aquella chica de la que no sabían su procedencia pero sin duda la Providencia Divina le había sonreído no podían usar una palabra tan vana como suerte, estaban seguros que Dios intervino para que sus vidas se unieran, aquel hermoso niño era la prueba.

Albert le susurró en el oído: El amor es un ardiente olvido de todo

-Ni porque me recites a Victor Hugo podría perdonar tu silencio y tu engaño.

-Callé por amor Candy, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que te enamoraras de mí, perdóname, ¡Oh lo que daría por un beso tuyo en este preciso momento!

Los ojos de Candy se encontraron con los de él, se acercó a ella y no lo rechazó sólo una lágrima escurrió por sus mejillas.

-Nuestra unión empezó en la tierra y perdurará en el cielo- le prometió él

-Primero deberás orar para que en mi alma se disipe todo el rencor que pudiera albergar hacia ti

-Clamaré con toda devoción a Dios para que en tu corazón sientas sólo amor por mí

La señora Elroy al ver que Candy respondía a los besos de Albert se tranquilizó. El Duque de Albany suavizó su rostro pensó que a partir de ese momento todo iría bien entre ellos.

Llegó a oídos del Duque de Granchester que Eleonor no logró matar a William A. Andrew

-¡En vano vine hasta acá! Cuando quiera que algo salga bien debo hacerlo yo mismo.

El Duque de Albany en una oportunidad que tuvo se acercó a Candy para decirle:

-Gracias por comportarte como digna esposa de la cabeza de los Andrew

Ella no le respondió

-Pensé en irme hoy pero me quedaré más tiempo para arreglar la situación de Eleonor, no se quedará con ustedes, en cuanto George esté mejor los despediré, no quiero que estén cerca de William, estoy seguro que cuando nazca el bebé de tu suegra sanará su corazón y podrán regresar algún día, George atenderá los negocios de William fuera de aquí.

-¡Por favor no los aleje! Estoy segura que ella tuvo tiempo de reflexionar, yo le prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para hacer feliz a Albert

-La visitaré y si la veo arrepentida los dejaré en la ciudad.

Aquella noche después que despidieron a los invitados, Candy arrulló a su hijo, Albert la contemplaba en silencio.

-William, el Duque de Albany quiere despedirse de ti- Le avisó la señora Elroy

Albert le estrechó la mano pero su protector lo jaló hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Hijo mío, quisiera que vinieras conmigo a Alemania, no estaré tranquilo mientras Granchester esté con vida, temo que haga algo en tu contra

-Usted es como un padre para mí, pero aquí está todo lo que poseo y no soy partidario de los ideales alemanes.

-Rezaré para que mores bajo las Alas del Omnipotente Dios y estés bajo su protección.

-Se lo agradezco

-Ahora ve a lado de tu esposa tendrán mucho de qué hablar

Albert fue al lecho conyugal que estaba en penumbras el ambiente estaba perfumado con atavíos de mujer por lo que el corazón de él albergó la esperanza de que ella lo había perdonado.

Él se despojó de sus ropas y se acostó a su lado

-Candy, dime si me has perdonado

\- Quizás algún día lo haga pero le prometí al Duque que te haría feliz.

-No te sientas obligada de cumplir una promesa que le hiciste a alguien que no te cae bien

-Pero ese hombre es temible

-No quiero que por amenazas te sientas obligada a entregarte

-Me entregaré esta noche porque te amo.

 **Hola chicas espero estén bien lindo inicio de semana. Gracias por las que me han mandado sus comentarios y me siguen en este fic. Saludos Gina Riquelme a Esmeria,** **YalmiFanAlbert, Maravilla 121, AdoradaAndrew, Mary silenciosa, sayuri 1707, Lucy, Chickiss SanCruz , Ene, Luz Nelly, KeCs, Yuleni paredes (espero te mejores) Silvia, Madel Ros, chidamami, Fandcya, Jujo y a todas las demás chicas del grupo el Príncipe de la Colina y Fanfic de Candy y Albert.**


	22. Chapter 22

Al amanecer el Duque de Albany fue a visitar a Eleonor a la cárcel, al estar frente a su celda la miró como si quisiese desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra, ella yacía acostada en un camastro, pasó frio en la noche, no la habían tratado con amabilidad tenía en sus muñecas y brazos moretones de donde la agarraron fieramente los celadores.

-Eleonor, buenos días- La saludó con suma seriedad el militar.

Ella al escuchar la voz se incorporó y fue hacia los barrotes de hierro en su mirada se reflejaba la angustia que sentía.

-¿Qué sabe usted de George? No me quieren informar nada de su estado-Le preguntó al Duque.

-George contrajo una infección muy fuerte por la herida que le ocasionaste.

-Pero él me dijo que sólo fue un roce.

-No viste que al recibir la bala se dobló del dolor, dijo eso sólo para tranquilizarte.

-¿Corre peligro su vida? No puede ser ¡Si algo le llegara a pasar yo moriría! -dijo eso cubriéndose el rostro con las manos para que no la viera llorar aquel hombre que tenía una mirada acusadora.

-Deja de decir estupideces mujer, nunca conocí a alguien más necia que tú, llevas en tu vientre un bebé el cuál debe motivarte a vivir aunque muriese George, por los hijos estamos dispuestos a todo.

-Ahora ¿Me entiende por qué quise matar a William? ¿Y aun así me dice necia?

-Si, necia es lo que eres, porque ya viene otro en camino y la estupidez te cegó, sólo vine a decirte que pasarás el resto de tus días en la cárcel, lo que hiciste no quedará sin castigo, no estás en tus cabales y eres un peligro para la seguridad de William y su familia.

-No por favor, yo no quiero que mi bebé nazca en la cárcel, por favor dígale a Candy que me ayude a salir de aquí.

-Candy no puede ayudarte, yo soy el que puedo decidir si perdonarte o mandarte a la prisión definitivamente.

-Duque por lo que más quiera.

-¡A lo que más quiero estuviste a punto de asesinarlo! – le reclamó el Duque indignado.

Eleonor miró al Duque confundida, el trató de mostrar compostura y que no lo avasallaran sus resentimientos hacia ella.

-¿Estás arrepentida por lo que hiciste? Si tuvieras a William frente a ti ¿Qué harías?

-Le pediría perdón, y le prometería que no me dejaré llevar nuevamente por mis impulsos.

-Intercederé por ti para que te dejen libre y vayas a lado de George, pero te prometo qué si algo le pasa a William por tu mano, te mataré yo mismo, ¿Entendiste?

-Si- contestó Eleonor entre dientes

-¡No te escuché! ¿Lo entendiste?

-Si Duque lo entendí- dijo Eleonor alzando la voz.

-Ahora quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes del duque de Granchester, la ubicación de sus propiedades con esto me mostrarás tu arrepentimiento.

Eleonor le dijo todo lo que sabía acerca de Richard.

Candy abrió los ojos y estaba encima del pecho de Albert, se movió un poco y él se despertó.

-No pensé que fueras a despertarte tan pronto- le expresó Albert sonriente.

-Iré a ver al niño.

-Mejor tráelo.

Candy se puso de pie, él la siguió con la mirada, se lavó la cara y al mirarse al espejo lo vio atrás de ella.

El Duque de Granchester había rentado una avioneta para trasladarse a Londres, ya tenía su plan b por si Eleonor no lograba matar a Albert.

-Su majestad- dijo inclinándose ante el rey Jorge V

-Granchester ¿Para que me has pedido audiencia?

-Vengo a acusar a William Albert Andrew de alta traición y de conspirar contra Inglaterra y su majestad, es espía de los alemanes, está aliado con el Duque de Albany y, no es un secreto que él le ha sido desleal pues prefirió unirse al ejército alemán.

-Duque de Granchester ¿Sabes que estoy emparentado con el Duque de Albany no es así?

-Lo sé, pero hasta el Rey Salomón mandó a matar a su hermano Adonías para afirmar su reino, más usted que fue traicionado, pero si le pesa ordenar que El duque de Albany reciba su merecido entonces que se le dé el escarmiento a su protegido. William Albert Andrew es un hombre muy peligroso ¿Cómo es posible que haya escapado ileso dos veces del frente en la batalla? ¡Era imposible salir vivo de ahí! De seguro hizo algún acuerdo con los alemanes.

 **Silvia te dedico este capítulo.**

 **Chicas gracias por seguir el fic, sí desean tener físicamente dos de mis historias pueden encontrarlas en Amazon, Un amor de plataforma y Dina, el amor llegó después. Ambas están en libro de pasta blanda, bajo mi nombre Ruth Ortiz Piña. Saludos y gracias.**


	23. Chapter 23

—Mi pariente tiene mucha habilidad para planear estrategias y tomar decisiones sobre enfrentamientos bélicos, por lo que a mí no me sorprende que su protegido haya salido ileso, pero ordenaré que se abra una investigación para comprobar si William Albert Andrew ha conspirado en mi contra y si se le halla culpable lo mandaré a fusilar ¡No tendré clemencia contra ninguno que se haya levantado contra mí!—expresó sin indulgencia el Rey.

El Duque de Granchester se sintió satisfecho por haberle sembrado la duda al soberano de Inglaterra por fin lograría deshacerse de aquel que le dio el tiro de gracia a su hijo, de alguna manera era la única forma de expiar la culpa que sentía, los remordimientos lo atormentaban por no mover ningún dedo para salvar a Terry, se negaba a aceptar que pudo hacer algo por él, le llegaban a la mente los recuerdos de la tierna infancia de quien fue en el pasado el motivo de su orgullo, sus años de adolescencia, los tiempos felices…en efecto lo extrañaba, quería tenerlo enfrente para decirle que había acabado con quienes lo asesinaron, el alma del Duque estaba muy turbada, también añoraba a Eleonor la única mujer que creyó amar con locura, la que siempre fue sumisa ante él y que nunca esperó a ocupar el lugar de Duquesa, pero al mismo tiempo sentía rencor contra ella, se había envilecido ante sus ojos por ser la esposa de George.

El Duque de Albany movió sus influencias para que sacaran a Eleonor de la prisión, pero dejó custodiado el domicilio de George a quien trasladaron ahí para que se terminara de recuperar de la herida y su mujer cuidara de él.

Candy tomó la decisión de dejar el pasado atrás se prometió no hacerle ningún reproche a Albert sobre lo de Terry, él le demostraba de todas las formas posibles (no sólo con palabras) lo mucho que la amaba y a su hijo. Después de la tormenta que pasaron estaban viviendo tiempos de refrigerio, era envidiable su felicidad, aunque ellos no se imaginaban la telaraña que se había tejido en contra de Albert, las órdenes era claras: Llevarlo ante el servicio de inteligencia Real y sacarle a toda costa la declaración de su espionaje contra su majestad el Rey.

—No me puedes culpar de insaciable cuando tú me provocas con esa mirada seductora— Trataba de defenderse Albert ante la acusación de Candy porque quería poseerla de nuevo.

—Yo que creí que mi mirada era angelical e inocente.

—Un ángel seductor, que con solo dibujar una sonrisa en tu hermoso rostro me invitas al acto.

—Creo que es delito hacerlo tantas veces.

—Yo quiero estar siempre aprisionado en tus brazos— Le dijo antes besarla incesantemente.

Pasaron dos semanas y George estaba repuesto, se presentó a trabajar, Eleonor su esposa tenía prohibido salir de su casa, el duque de Albany dejó órdenes precisas de que no la dejaran siquiera asomar la nariz fuera de la propiedad, él estaba seguro que en cuanto naciera su bebé se olvidaría del resentimiento que tenía en contra de su protegido.

—¿Cómo se ha portado tu esposa? George.

—Muy dócil William, el terrible acto que cometió fue bajo la manipulación del duque de Granchester.

—¿Crees que no intente matarme de nuevo?

—El duque de Granchester supo cómo manipularla, estoy seguro que en cuanto nazca nuestro hijo se le disipará la amargura que le corroe el alma.

—Eso espero George, porque deseo vivir muchos años, quiero que esta felicidad que siento dure para siempre.

Entraron de manera arbitraria un grupo de militares al edificio donde William Albert tenía sus oficinas principales, echaron abajo la puerta y fueron directamente contra él, aunque luchó por liberarse lograron someterlo pues eran demasiados .

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué entraron de esa manera? ¿Hacia dónde me llevan?

El responsable de la inteligencia británica real le dio un cachazo en la cabeza para que se callara, le apuntaron con los rifles a George para que no interviniera.

—¿Sólo díganme por qué se lo llevan?—Les cuestionó Villers.

—William Albert Andrew está siendo investigado por aliarse con los alemanes, de hallársele culpable será fusilado, lo llevaremos a Londres donde lo haremos hablar para que nos confiese quienes son sus cómplices—Le declaró el jefe del equipo.

George miró aterrado que entre dos lo llevaron arrastrando, fue rápidamente a avisarle a Elroy Andrew.

—¡No puede ser! hay que mandarle un telegrama al Duque de Albany-Ordenó la Señora Elroy.

—Quizás cuando logremos contactarlo ya lo hayan matado—dijo George con pesimismo.

—¿A quién van a matar?—Preguntó Candy llevándose la mano al pecho pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

La señora Elroy y George se miraron, pero tuvieron que confesarle lo que estaba ocurriéndole a Albert.

—¡Tengo que ir a su lado! ¡No quiero que me lo maten!—gritó Candy casi enloquecida, perdiendo instantáneamente el sentido.

La llevaron a su dormitorio y llamaron al médico.

George le mandó mensajes al duque de Albany donde sabía que podría estar a fin de que lograra hacer algo por él.

En una avioneta llevaban a Albert, aterrizaron en la pista del cuartel principal británico en Londres, cuando despertó estaba colgado de los brazos a un metro del suelo, vio que a su alrededor había herramientas de tortura.

 **¿GANARÁ EL BIEN O EL MAL EN ESTA RELATO?**

 **Hola chicas les dejo esta actualización, espero tengan un lindo fin de semana, esta historia está llegando a su fin.**

 **Saludos a** **yalmiFanAlbert,** **Ana isela Hdz , Maravilla 121, Gina Riquelme, Kecs, El broche, AdoradaAndrew, Yuleni paredes, Lucy M. Serenity Usagi, Marisol, Sayuri 1707. Luisa te debo todavía el intruso II. Lo tengo en mente.**

 **Me platicaron que dicen por ahí que censuro mi chat? Obvio que no dejo pasar vulgaridades, si quieren hablar de la historia en sí adelante saquen todo de su ronco pecho, pero groserías o ataques contra mis compañeras escritoras o amistades u otras lectoras no. Bendiciones chicas que Dios esté con ustedes.**

 **También les hago una atenta invitación pues estaremos subiendo narraciones de nuestros fics en el grupo el príncipe de la colina y en el de Fanfic de Albert y Candy.**


	24. Chapter 24

—Duque de Albany llegó un mensaje proveniente de Edimburgo para usted. —le informó su mayordomo.

El duque se apresuró para abrir el sobre, al terminarlo de leer, se puso de pie y arrugó aquel pedazo de papel con evidente furia en su rostro. —muerto el perro se acabará la rabia, esto fue lo último que me hiciste Granchester, fui demasiado paciente y benevolente contigo, pero esto ya es imposible de soportar, ¡te mataré de una vez! Antes de irme a Alemania acabaré con tu vida.

Llegó el verdugo de Albert, le sacaría a golpes la supuesta información de quién era su cómplice. En cuanto lo vio se paralizó, los soldados que lo acompañaban se lo bajaron al nivel del piso, con unas tijeras cortó su saco pero estaba titubeante, luego procedió a desgarrarle la camisa, los tres se horrorizaron al ver sus cicatrices, le desgarraron el pantalón, notaron el tatuaje que le pusieron en el tobillo, porque desapareció el del pecho por las quemaduras.

— ¿En cuál bando combatió? —le preguntó el verdugo.

—Para el reino unido, dirigí el segundo batallón de Los Seaforth Highlanders. —contestó Albert.

— ¿Es usted William Albert Andrew? Debe haber algún error, ¿Lo confundieron con alguien?

—Si soy William Albert Andrew, según sé, me acusan por traición.

— ¿Fue capaz de traicionar a su majestad?

—No, dos veces me mandaron al frente y así es como me remunera su alteza.

— ¿No conoce a alguien que pueda interceder por usted ante el Rey?

Sus compañeros se molestaron contra el verdugo y le reclamaron —, ¡tienes órdenes de torturarlo hasta que declare quienes son sus cómplices! Deja de estar haciendo amistad con él. Este hombre no se tocó el corazón para matar al hijo del duque de Granchester.

— ¿No ven cuánto ha padecido? Fue un oficial de alto rango.—quería convencer a sus compañeros.

—Sí, uno que traicionó a su majestad.

—Yo no me mancharé las manos con un compañero. Ya han matado a muchos ingleses y escoceses en la guerra, para que matemos a uno de los nuestros.

— ¡Tú sólo debes de limitarte a cumplir las órdenes de nuestros superiores!

—Estuve bajo su mando, lo reconocí al momento que entre aquí, pero no estaba seguro que fuera el, no creo que sea un traidor. Él es un hombre honorable.

—Si no lo quieres torturar hasta la muerte, entonces mátalo de un tiro y diremos que no confesó.

—No levantaré mi mano contra él.

Aquel agente salió del calabozo y sus compañeros fueron tras de él para convencerlo de que cumpliera las órdenes.

Elroy y Candy se disponían a viajar a Londres para interceder por Albert.

—Señora Andrew, hay un hombre que la busca. —le dijo Dorothy.

— ¿A mí? —respondió Candy con incredulidad.

Candy dejó a su hijo y fue a dialogar con esa persona…

— ¿Usted?

—Así es Candice, soy yo, el padre de Terrence, supe lo de William, vine a buscarte para llevarte delante del Rey y así puedas interceder por tu esposo.

—Disculpe pero yo no confío en usted, después de lo que nos hizo a Terry y a mí, no creo en sus buenas intenciones.

—Yo sólo quería lo mejor para mi hijo y tú no lo eras. Pero debo perdonar en honor a su memoria. Ven conmigo Candice, estoy seguro que podrás convencer al Rey de la inocencia de tu esposo.

El duque de Albany llegó a Londres y fue directamente al lugar donde tenían a Albert, lo dejaron pasar, pues lo de su caso se manejó con discreción por ser pariente del Rey y no todos estaban enterados de que se iría a Alemania.

Encontró que estaban torturando a Albert con una toalla en su rostro y le vaciaban agua para que se ahogara.

— ¡Suéltenlo! ¡No lo dañen! —gritó el duque.

— ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy el duque de Albany, primo del Rey.

—Tenemos órdenes precisas de torturar al prisionero hasta que declare que…

El duque sacó su arma y amenazó al verdugo. —suéltenlo

—Lo sentimos mucho Duque pero no podemos liberarlo, lo llevaremos ante su majestad para que escuche sus razones de dejar libre al prisionero.

 **Hola chicas ¿qué fic quieren que actualice para el buen fin? ¿o será que no tendrán tiempo de leer por irse de compras? Ahí si se les pega un regalito para mí no me enojo. Saludos a todas.**


	25. Chapter 25

—Iré delante del rey, pero William irá conmigo, no puedo dejarlo aquí a merced de ustedes. —dijo el duque de Albany.

Aquellos soldados se miraron entre ellos, fue como si se comunicaran por telepatía, veían el rostro decidido del duque y supieron que no claudicaría en su cometido.

—Está bien señor, los llevaremos delante del Rey.

Mientras, en la mansión Andrew, George y la señora Elroy llegaron a tiempo para intervenir en la decisión de Candy.

—¿Qué hace este hombre aquí? —preguntó Elroy indignada al ver al duque de Granchester.

—George lo reconoció, y aunque era un hombre pacifico, sacó de entre sus ropas un arma y lo amenazó—: Aléjese de esta familia, ¡váyase de aquí antes que apriete el gatillo!

El duque de Granchester vio a su rival.

—Vaya, veo que se está recuperando favorablemente señor Villers, suelte el arma, y podemos arreglar esto como verdaderos hombres. —dijo Richard golpeándose el puño contra la mano abierta contraria.

—Prefiero tener esta ventaja, además no sería parejo, usted es militar de carrera y está sano, en cambio yo, soy civil y me estoy recuperando de una herida. Contaré hasta tres, si no se larga no respondo de mí.

El duque miró a Candy y se despidió diciendo—: No quedará nada de la casa Andrew, todo se reducirá a escombros y no habrá nadie que le sobreviva.

Entraron los súbditos del rey en la sala donde se discutían las estrategias de la guerra. Hicieron una reverencia, el rey frunció el ceño por la interrupción.

—Su majestad, el duque de Albany desea verle, interrumpió la interrogación que le hacíamos al prisionero William Albert Andrew.

El rey miró a sus oficiales y expresó—: habrá un receso, salgan por la puerta que da al jardín.

Casi todos salieron del lugar e hicieron pasar al duque de Albany:

—Leopoldo Carlos Eduardo Jorge Alberto de Sajonia-Coburgo-Gotha, ¿Qué haces aquí? Debieras estar en Alemania, tú sabes que estamos quedando mal a ojos de nuestros súbditos, el que los líderes de Alemania y Reino unido seamos primos, lo complica todo.

—Tu bien sabes que tengo un protegido, por eso no he podido partir, el duque de Granchester lo ha querido eliminar en varias ocasiones, ahora te ha convencido para que tu lo elimines, todavía no puedo creer que te hayas dejado manipular por él.

—Perdona por agarrarlo como conejillo de indias, pero es preferible que lo mate a él, en lugar tuyo.

—Está bien si a alguien has de matar, pero primero quiero que lo conozcas.

—No deseo verlo, sé bien que ha sido uno de los mejores oficiales que hemos tenido, me duele tener que matarlo, pero como te digo, es mejor que lo asesine a él.

—Solo míralo una vez.

El Duque dijo con voz fuerte —: traigan al prisionero.

Los guardias del rey lo miraron para que él lo autorizara, y su majestad asintió, llevaron arrastrando a Albert pues no tenía fuerzas en las piernas por la tortura recibida, se lo pusieron a dos metros de distancia y le alzaron el rostro para que lo viera, este se impresionó al reconocer la cara familiar.

—Te das cuenta ¿Por qué lo he protegido tanto?

—Si, ahora lo veo, tienes que llevártelo a Alemania, nadie más debe verlo.

—No quiere ir conmigo, si no desde cuando me hubiese ido con él.

—Aquí en el reino unido no tiene cabida, tú lo sabes.

—Pide asilo político en América o en Canadá para él y para todos los Andrew.

—Tiene que desaparecer su nombre, tenemos que ocultarlo —aseveró el Rey.

 **Hola chicas una pequeña actualización. Silvia te cumplí. recuerden que terminé el fic de Yo loco loco y ella loquita.**


End file.
